The King of Ferelden
by Natalia Courtney
Summary: Alistair Commands his fellow Warden Cousland to be his counselor in return for him taking the throne. She takes the position gladly knowing Alistair to be the right choice. Using every advantage to rebuild his Kingdom, Alistair struggles with the feelings he has for the Warden, due to her past actions - NSFW, (Because I accidentally didn't romance Alistair)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: In my replaying DA:O Alistair was very displeased with many of the choices my Warden made. To the point of not longer allowing further conversations with him, that being the case when the time came and we could finally speak about his future as King and requesting him bedding Morrigan, My Warden was SUPER sweet to him, she does in fact like him a lot. So this story takes place after she becomes a counselor to the King of Ferelden and their relationship development Very NSFW.

The King of Ferelden

They had know each other for a short time, Alistair knew his adviser to be a callous woman. Always making the hard decision with harsh action. It was all that kept him uninterested in the otherwise beautiful woman. Another of their meetings concerning a known town, Lothering. They had past by and left before the blight corrupted and destroyed the area. The discussion of it's restoration had taken much effort, resources needed, people needed and time needed. The whole project moving to slowly for Alistair, he couldn't very well allow them all in the castle until the restoration was completely. Not to mention the people at his very door, the city was in ruin and much had been done to assist already. They were stretched thin.

"There is still the matter of the lady Anora."

"Why we didn't just take her head evades me still," Elissa sighed eyeing Alistair.

The King maintained his eyes averted, and he simply listen. These meeting always made him anxious what was he to do, what was the right answer.

"She will remain there until I have decided otherwise." was his answer.

"The King is right," Elissa decided "it is much too dangerous to allow her outside the walls. Least her father's enemies seek to harm her,"

Alistair glared at the Warden from beneath his brow. He hated her for putting him on the throne. He hated her for not allowing him a chance to escape this life by the death he would have received by slaying the archdemon. He hated that she seemed to be enjoying this work while he remained indecisive.

Alistair had never felt like he truly belonged anywhere, the chance of joining the Warden's was a chance for solace. A chance to be out where it was easy with a blade in his hand making a difference from the shadow. He enjoyed that his days were numbered.

The room emptied and his counselor followed him to his private chambers. He had given up asking to be left alone, she had never respected his wishes. For his own good perhaps he thought cynically.

Taking a seat on a large chair by the fireplace, The Warden Elissa kneeled before him,

"You're stressed," she observed her hands firmly caressed his thighs.

Alistair's eyes looked from the flames to the woman kneeling before him. He had never been with a woman, save Morrigan. The loveless experience took place that they would have a chance at surviving the defeat of the archdemon. Alistair still hoped he would at least have a chance to get stomped on by the great beast that he would leave his miserable existence. But Elissa was sure to keep him away from that fight.

He watched as she continued to massage his muscular thighs. Her hands roaming higher and higher. He wouldn't say no, there was something about her that lead him to give in and he curse his weakness of habit in saying yes to her.

Finally her hands made their way up to his groin, firmly and teasingly, traveling further still worked the straps of his leather trousers. He shuffled allowing her to pull them down. Heavy eyes watched and she saw his tongue sweeping over his lip.

The woman could be cold and calculating however she had a soft spot for the Alistair. She wished they had met in a time before it all went wrong, before her heart turned to ice.

"Tell me if you wish me stop."

Not a word came from Alistair.

Alistair shifted further down in his seat, and let out a deep and low hum. His eyes closed, head rested against the large seat.

His humming became heavy breathing and quiet moaning escaped his breathless mouth. Moaning became growling until finally he pulled the woman onto his lap. Pulling up the length of her traditional Ferelden dress, Alistair opened the lace of the vest exposing her full breast, his hands grabbing with a rough squeeze his free hand wrapped around her waist. He continued an aggressive molding as she began rough and lustful movement atop him.

His mind clouded by her actions, hands up her back and his fingers clawed into her. Alistair rested his unclear head against her chest.

Elissa, an arm around his shoulder the other held onto the sturdy chair to assist her with her movements. She too had struggled to breathe as she worked for her relief and that of her King. The one she'd given all power to.

Alistair felt himself being pushed back slouching in his seat he looked up meeting the woman's Hazel eyes. A moment later his eyes shut as her movement were wild, he could hear her quiet cries. How they affected his mind and loins. The intensity became too much.

With a deep roar Alistair spilled his seed deep into her. At that sweet sound Elissa found herself pounding harder until she too become undone. Slowly she rocked against him, arms wrapped over his shoulder and he held onto her, his hands grabbing at her back.

She desired his kiss, but knew she couldn't. She had pushed too far with this action if she pushed farther she might invoke his ire. She would settle for having him in her arms if only for a few short moments.

Removing herself she had turned away quietly adjusting the strings of her vest. She let down her messy hair. Alistair behind her pulling himself together, he quietly watched her waiting for her to leave. He would admit he didn't expect it when she kissed him softly on the cheek, she pulled away like a rejected animal and disappearing behind the door.

They did not speak the following days the King had planned another great escape from the castle to be among his people. It was good for his reputation and his effort of restoration. Counselor Eissa could not understand how it was possible for him to remain oblivious of the great help he was being in these little escapes of his.

He was gone for a few days, returning to the table the troubles they had encountered, bring mention also of Darkspawn in the area. He set out again with his fellow Warden Elissa to clean up the area.

He had forgotten how freeing it was to fight. Alistair remembered also the strength of Elissa how she moved in a fight. A smile on his face after disposing the few darkspawn. The threat was dealt with quickly. Alistair eyes were on Elissa as she wiped blood from her face. He would find her undressing in her tent sometime later as he entered quietly. She had been removing her armor and placing it on a table slipping behind her Alistair hands swept over her belly.

Elissa, startled, breathed, "you scared me."

She said nothing else as his hands roamed her body, first unbuckling the breast plate and buckles or the armor that hung from her hips. Slowly he pushed her forward over the table hand gliding down her back. He wanted to have her please him. But he froze a hand sweeping throw his red hair, Alistair let out a sigh.

Was this the kind of man he wanted to be, was he doomed to remain unloved? For surely he had felt unlovable. Being given the chance to live by sleeping with a woman he didn't much care for and now again he was going to take pleasure from another woman he didn't love? Did it matter that she had taken pleasure from him?

"is everything alright?" she whispered, she dared not move. She understood why he had come without a word, it pained her that this is the relationship they would have. She didn't know Alistair to be bitter, but he seemed that way of late.

"Take what you've come for my King,"

The title drew out that feeling of bitterness, one of a few reasons he disliked the Warden. He had wondered about her, she seemed a respectable type, but on a few occasions he found himself greatly disapproving of her discussions, she had never asked for anyone's opinion, not even his the one with whom she'd shared a closer bond.

"You would have me hate myself," his fingers ran ip through the base of her neck into her thick mess of strawberry blonde hair, taking a hand full he pulled her up against his chest, his lips tickled her ear when he spoke,

"Or perhaps you need a reason to hate yourself," his voice low and she could hear his thoughts as he spoke the words they concluded.

He wasn't wrong, her eyes shut tightly as a confession to herself. Alistair remained pressed against her, his own loneliness trying to take hold of him and he struggled to burying his face in the crook of her neck he held her for a moment. The sound of a growl vibrated through his chest and he pushed away from her leaving her tent.

Alistair rubbed his tired eyes letting out a heavy sigh before he stormed off. His stomach turned in guilt, hatred and fear. What was he doing, he was never meant to be King. He didn't know how. Panic setting in and his eyes watered. Looking around the ruined town it was all too much. Alistair continued walking around looking for something to fight, being without a weapon he hoped to lose against his enemy.

He would find them but the beast were easily disarmed, and he was too great a fighter. Using their own weapons against them he left every impaled sword behind. With a minor wound he escape with his life, beating the last of them until it was dead. An cry of frustration escape him.

After a long while Alistair drag himself back to camp. His mind spun and he found himself entering Elissa tent once more. Free of her armor she wore a thin gown which showed off every curve, neckline cut low exposing the swell of her full breast. She was beautiful and he was a mess and all he wanted was relief.

Turning from her the table, startled when she saw a blood soaked Alistair approaching, carefully she reached for his shoulders.

"Are you alright? " She cradled his face searching his eyes. "Alistair?"

Breathe shallow, his eyes heavy as he looked down to her, a dirty hand grabbed onto her wrist before pulling her forward so that his mouth covered hers. Without a second thought she kissed him back, how she had longed for it.

Roughly he reached for the length of the thin gown pulling until he could feel the skin of her thighs, Alistair pulled the woman up and she wrapped her legs around his slender waist. Ass landing on the table she had been standing by earlier, Elissa quickly reached for the straps on his trousers. Her lips never leaving his, she was pulling, and touching every inch of him within her grasp. Unbuckling the straps of the leather trousers she pushed them down past his ass, her fingers dug in as she squeezed and pulled him closer.

Breaking their kiss that he could strip away the the blood stained shirt, his massive chest heaved and he capture her lips once more. Alistair wrap his arms around her back, his hands roaming her waist, her hips, her legs. Cupping her face as their lips danced endlessly. Elissa's hands ran up and down his chest through his hair, her legs squeezing him closer to her growing heat, his heavy cock resting against her belly.

The couple hadn't noticed the flimsy table wobbling beneath them as they struggled to give or take pleasure from one another. With a loud snap and yelp the table collapsed and down Elissa fell with it.

When Alistair realized what had happened, his chest bounced with laughter. His trousers remained as his knees but he paid no attention, he simply laughed heartily.

Elissa groaned as she sat up on the collapsed table, rubbing her lower back. Alistair's laughter infectious she couldn't help but smile herself. She could see the relief that came over that down demeanor, she hadn't seen him so seemingly relaxed since the time of their meeting.

Pulling up his pants, Alistair helped Elissa off the ground,

"Are you alright?" he confirmed.

She would be sore from the fall. Nodding, she began to pull away from Alistair, but he wouldn't let go. He kissed her again deeply and softly, before he let her go.

"I should get cleaned up." He said before disappearing behind the tent, he wasn't sure why he had kissed her before leaving, perhaps it was because when she kissed him back he left something he wasn't expecting. He would have to figure out what it was.

 _-thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

They had returned to the palace in Ferelden, Elissa found Alistair on a balcony in one of their many large halls. They had not spoken since the night in her tent.

"I always found you to stood tall as a king," she said holding her place in the hall.

Drawn from his contemplation he looked over his shoulder before returning his gaze to the ruined kingdom he inherited.

"When I first saw Calien I couldn't help but think how much we resembled, for a brief moment i thought perhaps i had a brother. But he paid me no mind. I accepted the rejection and simply stayed away. It was not a new feeling for me but one quiet familiar, one i knew how to deal with. Perhaps he understood something about me that i didn't. Perhaps he knew i didn't matter.

I wish i never knew about my father, I wish they didn't know about me then maybe things could be different."

"I found it curious i never saw you two speak at Ostagar I had assumed perhaps you had accepted the lesser role as the younger sibling. Or perhaps you were busy with matters on behalf of the King. I only realized it with your grand confession. And when the mission was done, when we defeated the Archdemon and you were still standing, It had to be you Alistair."

"I never wanted this,"

"That's why it had to be you. I was always going to end up here, my family's enemies had revealed themselves. The only difference is that I would here with him."

"You're sure of that?"

"Your brother the King was not very good at hiding his interests. I know men like him, and I would have taken every advantage."

"Are you taking advantage of me?" approaching woman, pulling her in by the waist.

"No,"

"I don't believe you," he hissed into her ear.

"Your brother has no known children, yet his wife requested you be a more faithful husband than he. I would have given him many children." pulling out of reach she rested her back against the balcony wall.

"I would be favored over his own wife. She who only knows to show interest in ruling carrying no concern for the future of his throne. My children would have been left. I am of Noble blood if I bare your child he or she would be a legitimate heir"

"There are no reported children being born to those with tainted blood." the subject depressed him.

"Perhaps because none have had the chance we have been given." Standing before him her hand rested on his shoulder, as she silently requested his attention.

"Is that your plan, to give me children? Is that your role?"" A cynical tone laced his voice. Eyes on the ruin before him.

Alistair was never surprised that the city he was given to rule was in ruin. Of course he the bastard son of King Maric would rule over the ashes of a kingdom. He sighed heavily feeling sorry for himself.

"Look at the kingdom you have given me, my dear Warden. It is a land that is dead beyond repair. That is what you carry in your womb, a ruin which will produce nothing," his growled.

"I wish we could have met under different circumstances Alistair. I promise you would have loved me." listening to her words he continued on his way leaving the balcony.

Elissa returned to her office, back to work. She had to wonder if she wanted to be a mother, probably not, she enjoyed her freedoms it brought her great pleasure to be free of such responsibility But she had a future she needed to secure. Elissa would do whatever she needed to resort her status and keep her father's name alive.

Elissa was well educated and raised to be someone of value. She got to work reviewing the lands status reports, deciding how to best assist the people closest to them first, whose homes were in ruin. Attempting to come up with solutions to first take care offering them shelter and food before repairing the land.

Later that night a young male servant had been attending in her room. He was slightly younger. His beauty caught Elissa's eye.

"Would it make you uncomfortable if I told you how beautiful you are," she said to him, shifting she rested heavily on the arm of her chair.

"My lady," he straightened pushing back a loose hair that escaped it's tie, he was playing coy and she spotted it right away.

"Would it be to much to ask for a special service from someone so beautiful?" Taking in his form, Slender tall not so muscular, with a deep breathe her full breast swelled rising from her snug vest.

He smiled, " For someone as beautiful as you my lady anything."

"You think you are clever, don't you?" a wicked grin on her face.

A brow raised carefully.

"What is your name?"

"Eugene"

"Eugene, I will teach you the game," she rose from her chair, standing before him he was a foot taller,her hands roamed his slender form.

"And you will have everything, will you service me personally in turn."

He smiled wickedly.

"All but the King's seat is for the taking, do you understand?"

"Yes," he hissed alluringly.

"Undress and wait for me. I shall be but a moment."

Elissa, took her pleasure from the young servant that night her full breast exposed to him and his cock pushed up her ass as she rode him. Hands on the bed frame, her neck exposed as her head fell back in pleasure. Elissa couldn't risk the seed of any other entering her womb. He was not but a tool for her pleasure, but in the days to come she would teach him many things. How to to play the game how to listen, when to speak and what to say or how to say it. She would help him raise in power over another house. With his help she would rebuild what was taken from her.

He would be known as a favored house servant. A golden bracelet from Orlais adorned his wrist. it was a mere months before he would begin testing his tricks in other Noble house, He accompanied the Lady and Alistair on their many trips outside the palace to appeal to Noble families that might give aid in resources and labored hands.

"Must he be joining us," Alistair grumbled.

"Yes," she smiled. Earning her a suspicious look.

Elissa and Alistair were seeking help from as many places that could afford to assist the survivors of Denerim the King's own city was in ruin and his it's people taking refuge where they could among the rubble.

They enjoyed meals by their hosts, Elissa spoke the intentions and requests of the King. They were in desperate need of food for their people, and shelter. She smiled sweetly and laughed at their silly jokes. Prompt by hosts' to tell of her tails as a Warden and she did so joyfully recalling tales of their journey as Warden's. Alistair told his own versions of the story or added details he had been pulled into the game she was playing. A grand manipulation.

The sparkle in her eyes when he joked or laughed was no game. It had always been there hidden under a blood stained face and cruel but necessary decisions. Elissa enjoyed when they were outside Ferelden's palace, it was easier for them to enjoy one another. Elissa was always surprised to find Alistair knocking on her door in the dead of night when the house was asleep. Entering without a word. He would cover her mouth with his and her response was all he needed to before he would have her.

Elissa took great pleasure in watching her student put his studies into play, whether it was a Lord or Lady he every opportunity to play when offered a chance to serve in the home of their host. He would take the greatest advantage of whichever Noble showed an interest in him. Eugene was careful when he touched sweeping his hand to close or flirting with his smile. Often a request was made for the servant to say behind a while. And Elissa would often pretend surprise at such a request. That always made Alistair suspicious.

Eugene would often return with gifts and more than what the King and his Warden counsellor asked for. Each time he returned he met Elissa, she was often alone when in the palace. Roughly pounding into her tight ass it excited her when they were together like this somewhere they might get caught, he did however understand he should take great care when to approach her and when or where to have her. She would have his head otherwise.

"What's going on between you," Alistair asked her quietly referring to the young man present in his private quarters during their discussion. He was always listening always practicing how to move to grab the attention of those around, he was doing so even now. But Alistair was sore as they were just returning from a visit in Orlasis, sharing many wonderful nights with his Lady Warden to return to their land of poverty.

"He's attending our refreshments," she answered as if it were that simple.

Alistair rose from his seat, walking around the desk to Elissa, Alistair took her by the wrist guiding her out of her seat. She watched him with uncertainty. Roughly he pushed her against the desk, her hands landing heavily causing a loud thud to sound.

"Do you think he'd like to watch. He seems to do that a lot, I've noticed him...,watching.."

"What are you doing?" she tried to push away, Alistair's hips pressed hard against her.

"You want him to watch," eyes never leaving the servant.

"Alistair."

"Can't you feel that," pressing his hard into her ass, he breathed in her sent a hand roughly pulling the loose hair gathered at the base of her neck.

"How I desired you, but never finding a moment in this damned place." His hands pulled at the length of her dress. Pushed down she rested against the desk and Alistair raised her leg so that she was exposed to him. He caressed her leg, ass his warm hand slid down between her legs he could feel her heat, Elissa guided him, and he felt her body twitch when he touched the places she had guided him too.

The servant tried to leave but Alistair glared at him holding him in place. Only the sound of Elissa calling his name tore his gaze away.

"Please, command him to be gone." she asked pressing her ass into his hard.

"No,"he growled.

Quickly he unbuckled his leather trousers as he did Elissa continued grinding her rear against him. When he was free he tore her smalls causing a yelp to escape her lips.

Alistair push in slowly, a shutter of a moan escaped Elissa mouth.

"undo your vest," Alistair whispered to her breathlessly into her ear, an arm wrapped across her shoulder holding her against his body.

She could barely do as he asked, a hand continually falling to level herself as he thrusted behind her. Pulling at the strings, she guided his hand over her sensitive breast.

Alistair buried his face into thick waves of strawberry blonde hair, body pressed tightly against her. His eyes raised and he watch the servant, a smug look on the younger man's face as he watched Elissa.

The woman fell forward, resting her forehead against the table. Her cries muffled,

"Fuck, shit, fuck," she chanted at the rising of her pleasure. Attempting to grab onto something she clawed at the desk.

Alistair's pace quickened, his moans were deep and his breath heavy. His head lolled forward hands roughly gripping her hips. A shiver accompanied his moan and his thrusts became shorter and deeper.

"Maker," he moaned.

"Ali," she struggled to say his name through clenched teeth and broken cries.

The sound of her peak and the feel of her wrapped around him, drove Alistair to his end, Elissa hands pulled at him with a reaching hand. She wanted his seed, wanted to give him an heir. She believed a child would bring him joy and restore the man he had been. His body rested heavily on her back and for a moment he forgot about the servant watching Remembering only when Elissa lips sought his mouth her fingers scratching through his hair. Alistair spotted the younger man staring, annoyed he pulled away.

Adjusting himself, he eyed the male servant ordering him to leave.

"Go lay down," Alistair gestured Elissa to his bed.

She had been resting against the desk trying to lace up her vest. Walking over Alistair could tell her legs were weak, and a smile creeped over his lips. Clearing his throat he picked up scattered documents they were previously discussing. With a heavy sigh he began to study them.

After a long nap Elissa left Alistair's bed. The King cuddled up, back facing her she quietly rose and left. The male servant awaiting her. She touched her belly prayerfully.

"You seem to be losing this game my lady," startled Elissa glared at him.

"Should I have step in?"

"This is not the seat we are after, I told you."

"Wouldn't you prefer to be queen my lady? Never mind restoring your family's good name. You could have so much more."

"I don't want to be queen,"

"What is your game with him? I don't think it's going how one might anticipate."

"If you don't think so then you don't understand all the rules." Elissa's mind wandered. "He's not a bad man, just a broken one. His seat is not our goal, do you understand? Be sure you are not reminded again."

Alistair delivered the plans Elissa had laid out for him, every word he said spoke of her capabilities as his counselor, and right hand. They all knew it, but respected both Marics memory and the Lady Elissa who had spoken Alistair's every indecision as if it were a matter that had been dealt with. Often putting him in a better looking light with her words.

"We should have a ball, or a dinner," Elissa suggested one night staring out of the balcony in Alistair's chamber. His view was terrible, she thought when she saw that hideous prison tower. But it's the room he choose when rooms were rearranged for the sake of creating shelter.

"We can't afford to," he rubbed his face. "What will the people think of us festing while they are on the verge of starvation.",

"Is it extremely wrong if we ask them to bring a dish, their best dish, we will offer what remains to the hungry." she paused for a moment seeming stressed,

"I need to find you a wife someone you would get along with, someone…. with a sense of humour. A celebration would please the people. Marriage means alliance and that means money. They have been in better spirits of late but winter is near I fear what that we will be forced to halt our efforts."

Alistair listen to her ramble, he had become used to her presence and her voice.

"Wife?" He mumbled when all she said registered in his mind. "Have you not already claimed that role for yourself."

"i have nothing to offer you. Nothing to value to your Kingdom. I have no power to restore anything." she sighed and now it was her turn to rub her fingers over her tired eyes.

"As for our efforts we will continue until snow begins to fall. We just need to do something about keeping them warm and feed." he watched as she pressed her fingertips into her eyes.

"Hm", she turned to leave, Alistair was able to catch her by the hand as she walked by.

"Stay," his eyes locked with hers, shutting them tightly he considered the servant she'd spend so much time with.

"Is he waiting for you? Has he had you recently?", A hand swept over her cheek to cradle her face..

"No, there is nothing - "

"Don't lie to me, I see the way he watches you. How he is always by your side, how you whisper to him. I notice him listening to every word of every conversation. Is he a spy, have you betrayed me?" His breath heavy against her neck as he leaned into her.

"I have offered to teach him a trade for his services. We are not all born sons of a noble blood."

"what services?" a jealous tone laces Alistair voice.

"at first physical pleasures."

"does he offer these still?"

"Only when you refuse me."

"is it possible that what's growing in you could be his." Alistair placed an open palm over her small belly, his eyes dark his nose caressed her neck and he breathed her in. "tell me?" he whispered against her ear.

"why do you torture me so, touch me," He beings to kiss her, "kiss me and then abandon me?"

"I can't stop thinking about the way your mouth was on me those nights ago," ignoring her question. "When we were first together," kissing her his hand swept over her bottom, he squeezed firmly.

"Is she still there, In the tower? why haven't you taken her head?!" she asked when she caught sight of the prison tower from where she had been by his desk.

His hands roamed her body still as he placed open mouth kisses against her skin, turning her creamed colored skin rose pink.

Pulling away his agitation clear, "is that what you want of me? To kill everyone who wrongs me, the way you did to that family?"

Pushing him away,

"They killed _my_ entire house, i was just returning the favor, It's not about you killing her, It's about you realizing your worth Alistair and your place." Sighing she told him, "Never touch me again." her words carried a finality and she stormed off. only to find Eugene in the hall, he was always close by. Eyes shut tightly she rose a hand to cover her face,

"Come along, my lady." He escorts her to her private chamber. He doesn't say a word about her mood and she's grateful.

Alistair is left fuming, passing his fingers roughly through his hair before slamming heavy fists onto his desk, letting out a cry of frustration. He can see the prison tower from his balcony, he doesn't need to take her head he decides, but he will have something more valuable.

A sentence is to be delivered within two days of his decision. Alistair declares the former Queen stripped of all titles and possessions for her family's betrayal towards the crown and her own husband. She is cast out of the land, and all will receive word of her betrayal that non would show mercy.

It is the toughest decisions he has ever made. It's probably a sentence worse than death and he feels worse for having spared her. Elissa is in court when the sentence is past, she watches him with all that he's learned from following her lead. His words eloquent he is standing tall and doesn't not waver.

Anora begs he reconsider, offering herself into his service, when he refused she curses his name and is forcibly removed. She is cast out of the city the very day of her sentencing, least she turn the people against him. She is never to return.

Eliissa watches as she is taken away. She feels eyes are on her and she looks towards the King. Her expression remains stoic,

Alistair watches as her personal servant gesture for them to take their leave. He is not pleased with the lad, she is not his but he can't help what he's feeling. Perhaps it is the taint in their blood that is binding, drawing them he can't be sure. Alistair had been a Warden for a only months longer than Elissa. His only experiences as a Warden consisted of fighting the darkspawn.

Alistair went to her room that night, a lit tap on the door Alistair was greeted by Eugene's familiar face how he longed to tear it apart.

"Leave," his tone endlessly annoyed.

Looking back, the young man only left when his mistress nodded.

"Aren't you happy? I did what you wanted."

"No you did what needed to be done. You can be kind while making hard choices Alistair, why don't you see that? It's not one or the other but a balance of both. You are the King betrayal should be punished. I know you don't think it's your place to decided that, but she betrayed your family. A family that didn't love you I know, but that crime could only be acknowledged by one whose blood she betrayed.,Though I must say your actions were crueler then if made by my hand."

"So I've realized."

"It was good of you to send her away. Smart. No one will question your actions. Now if you would please excuse me, I have much work to be done," she gestured for the door.

No sure what he was expecting, he left.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Note: This part took me far to long, i deleted it like 4 times. So much lost smut. /sigh. I do hope to bring back a more familiar witty Alistair, but i'm enjoying writing a version where i think he might feel a bit out of control with everything and he's just falling into all these different situations that he's not used to dealing with and he's being introduced to a more corrupt way of solving his situation._

0o0

Elissa had gone ahead with her plan to find Alistair a wife, a woman of wealth to ally with and provide for his Kingdom. it was essential to have Alistair marry before their child was born. A growing belly easy to hide with a loose fitting dress, but he had noticed her cradling her belly when they were alone and knew.

Purchasing what was necessary, Elissa invited the best cooks bought with gold she earned by trading or selling gifts she had been given from nobles who enjoyed the services of her personal servant as payment.

"Now I am beginning to feel used, are you sure?" Eugene ask when his mistress sent him to sell her gifts, informing him of the value.

"Could you forgive me," Elissa asked her servant, "For using you as I have, would it hurt you to know I meant for you to earn me wealth? Would you forgive me?" the Warden had been in a somber mood of late. Regretting the person she had to become.

"There is nothing to forgive my lady," he holds her hand always showing the deepest reverence for the woman who taught him to gain favor. "you have taking me to places I might not have ever heard of, .I have known lovers, whom without your instructions would have never bowed to my desire. i am the richest nobody that has been, and I am absolutely grateful. you needn't have regrets concerning me." with a kiss lightly place on her hand he went about the task given.

Her earnings were enough to organize a small dinner. It would be the King and his closest advisors and their guest were to be women of wealth and prestige. She had scheduled three dinners for every ten day enough time for the guest to arrive and leave one after the other while allowing them time with the King.

Alistair had been gone again allowing his counselor and lover to organized the eveny, amd he would return to find the halls elegantly decorated,

Brow raised he spoke to the nearest servant, "Hi... what's going on here?"

Nostrils flared in annoyance when the details were revealed. "And the Lady Cousland organized this did she?"

"Yes, Majesty," bowed the human servant, embarrassed that he did not recognize his King.

"Where is she?"

"Entertaining The Lady Bonaduce in the gardens."

Alistair's brows furrowed, the garden had been in ruin as had much of the land surrounding the palace. Rushing off to met his guest, not caring for the fact that he was in desperate need of freshening up. Alistair quickly noticed the space had been made to look smaller. A few chairs placed facing inward towards each other, floral decorations hung from wooden pillar covered with fabrics and around the ground in small decorative pots they were place to cover up the worst parts of the space, heavy curtains hung separating the area from the massive garden and made the area feel private.

Alistair was surprised by the changes he saw throughout the hall, his breathe heavy from having rushed to the garden, Elissa was quick to notice his arrival.

"Majesty," she smiled, walking over from where she had been standing. Her hands carefully cradled themselves before her belly. It was all she could do to keep from holding her growing womb.

Alistair's gaze followed her, "what?" He asked rather loudly, the transformation of the space was mesmerizing, elegant. Alistair could hear his blood pumping in his own ears, they had not the funds to cover this. She would leave him indebted to vendors.

"Everything alright?"

He eyed the visitors before speechlessly looking back at the woman,

"I...ah," chuckling he looked back to the visitor's, "Yes forgive me, good evening. I heard we had guest and _rushed_ over to say hello."

"Certainly Majesty we would show patience enough for you to freshen up form your journey. Please," Elissa gestured back to the door.

"Majesty," Eugene at his side immediately.

Alistair considered the presence of his guest, stuffing his usual reaction to the servant. Eugene follow close behind as they made their way quickly to the King's private chamber.

"The Lady has prepared your attire for the evening. She has also asked me to inform you not to worry."

"Was I that obvious?"

"You often are sire,"

A bath prepared, Alistair was instructed to keep his hands in the water he never much like the servants washing him up.

"Such rough hands are not fit for a king," Eugene scolded. Passing a sponge like stone over the callous palms.

In the rush of preparation, Alistair hadn't time to worry about the young man assisting. He only noted the unyielding obedience with which he served. He might want to speak of it at a later time. But now he was focusing on his hair combing his fingers through trying to direct a singular stubborn hair.

"Here he is," Elissa smiled. She had remained standing by Alistair's seat. His uncle already seated. Pulling the seat back, she smile ever pleasantly, Alistair's confused gaze on her. When the King took his seat, Elissa announces their guest, Lady Bonaduce was wealthy unmarried and youthful, she could bare the King many sons and daughters.

"This is Lady Sarah Bonaduce and her eldest brother Davous Bonaduce. They attend the eastern most lands of the Kingdom, south of his Majesty's city."

Smiling nervously Alistair replies, "A pleasure."

"After your meal you will be escorted to the sitting room where you may enjoy drink and conversation. Majesty, Eugene will attend to you the remainer of the evening. Enjoy the evening, my Lords and Lady."

"You're not joining us?" Alistair questioned looking over his shoulder at the woman.

"I have no place here Majesty."

"But our stories are incomplete without both Warden's telling," he was speaking to her but his attention was on his guest as he spoke, a smile on his face.

"He has the better more humorous versions of the tales, you will not be disappointed. Good night." Bowing she placed a hand on Alistair's shoulder and squeezed. It broke her heart but it was necessary, he needed a wife and an heir. If he was right, then her child might never be born. She had to protect his kingdom for his own sake.

Laughter echoed off the walls, Alistair was quite the storyteller. His unusual manner found to be charming by all. He was sarcastic on all accounts but the Lady Bonaduce found it appropriate and refreshing.. They moved through the halls to a more comfortable setting, drinks were poured and enjoyed conversations on various topics.

Lady Bonaduce understood the layers of tonight's invitation. Her attendance was driven by curiously to see this bastard son of King Maric. His own brother Calian had shared her bed, the deceased King was what his father taught him to be, only it seemed unlike his father he left no children behind, by her account it was not for a lack of trying. All assumed Anora might have been barren, but it seemed King Callan could not produce.

"The Lady Cousland has gone to great measures to cover up the deviation of your land. Starting with your own home she is quite the resourceful woman."

"Yes, indeed." Alistair admitted, the combination of emotions on his face did not escape the young woman.

"I heard what was done to the lady Anora, you are quiet the merciful King, Alistair. I would have done far worse to her. But she is no longer around to defy you, However you will have to punish your enemies actions according to their crimes, Majesty. You must show your strength, lest you find an enemy at your door."

It seems Elissa wasn't the only one who believed one must be firm and decisive in every occasion.

"And just as a warning," she smile, "but also never trust your Allies, always be on your guard, your brother's death surely taught you that. A pain I imagine the Warden Cousland is familiar with."

With a wry smile Alistair raised the cup to his lips feigning a drink, he had learned this lesson from the start.

"The hour is late," he said putting his cup down on a nearby table. "Please excuse me, it's been a long day. Thank you for your advice dear Lady." With a short bow he found Eugene at his side.

"I hope we can see more of each other Majesty, you are not what I was expecting and it has pleased me.", Sarah smiled. With a slight bow of his head and a polite smile Alistair left.

"You stay," he ordered Eugene who was on his heels the entire evening. "Do whatever it is you do for her."

"What I do is done for you by her request" the servant clarified, "you're the one meant to bed the Lady this night," Eugene informed.

Rubbing his face, Alistair let out a heavy sigh, "Now you will have to."

"I am not to touch what is for the King,"

Alistair laughed and responded, "except her, you touch her do you not."

"She is not for the King, has she not been clear?"

"Tell me," Alistair eyed the man, "is it yours, i've noticed her touching holding her belly, she is not as careful as she pretends."

"No, Majesty," he responded without hesitation. "She is in control when we are together. I have never once had the lady as you do."

Alistair was almost shocked at the bluntness of the servant. Unspoken the truth might be but it was not a secret between them.

"She will be disappointed, after all her efforts, your Grace, she has prepared all this for you, that you would take delight in the food and company and the pleasures expected to be given or taken, your choice. I saw the way she looked at you, interest danced in her eyes. Just a taste then, a necessary acted, for the future of your kingdom."

Alistair growled, and cursed his blood. He knew it had to be done, to marry a woman he barely knew for the sake of his kingdom How many had the Lady Bonaduce, he wondered? Surely by the time she finally found a husband she would be spent. He was not pleased by the thought.

Rolling his eyes, Eugene could not understand how this could be so difficult for the Warden who's desire's ran deep. He had seen the lust and urges Alistair held on to, given only to Elissa, who was in his personal opinion just a sample of fine pleasures to be had.

"My King, I know you carry a need that is difficult to fulfill, I presume it is due to the taint in your blood for the Lady Cousland carries the same fire and insatiable passion. Take advantage of all she's brought you. Lady Bonaduce can bring many resources to your Kingdom."

The space between them closed, Eugene places a hand on Alistair's crotch and began massaging. It didn't take much before Alistair's eyes to fall shut, he doesn't even think to stop the man. Eugene takes in his expression and when Alistair's mouth falls open Eugene slips his tongue into parted lips. The Kings want causes him to respond and their tongue dance through lite kissing.

"Do you see how easy," Eugene moans a whisper against Alistair's mouth.

A short time later, Alistair found his way to the the guest chambers, Eugene behind him. A light knock on the door, a young girl opened, Eugene bid the girl wait outside the room and the two entered.

"Might I help you majesty,"

"Dear Lady, forgive my late visit I wished to humblely ask for some of your time, if it would please you?"

"Perhaps you are like your father after all," She smiled, "what of your boy, is he to watch?" referring to Eugene.

"We seek only to bring you pleasure," Alistair said with a heavy nervous breath. Placing a hand over the servants cheek, a mischievous smile on the Eugenes' lips.

"Majesty," Eugene caressed Alistairs hand, and gave a slight nod in acceptance.

"Would you join us?" He asked the Noble woman, his eyes locked with Eugenes, and the servant dared kiss his King for the second time that night.

"Perhaps not at all like your father… or brother," she said admiring the men as their lips caresses one another's.

When the kiss was broken Alistair looked to the Noble woman, a wicked smile of anticipation spread over her lips.

Holding her hand out to Alistair, he walked over and took her delicate hand into his, pulling her roughly from her seat. An arm wrapped around her waist, Alistair gripped her tightly. Cupping her jaw and he looked over her, his hand sweeping down her neck cupping her full breast. A hum escaped him and an impressed smirk on his face, Alistair could see excitement in the Noble woman. Pulling the ties of her night gown loose he exposed her breast for his viewing pleasure and a growl rumbled in his chest, before he captured her mouth with his.

Open mouth over her breast, he licked and sucked greedily, her hands in his hair. Eugene snuck in behind her, placing kisses along her delicate neck, hands moving softly along her sides and over her hips, he pulled at the gown forcing it down her slender hips until it fell free and piled at her feet. Eugene raised her leg by it's knee opposite hand reaching to tease that sweet spot that so desired attention.

Whimpers and moans muffled from her kiss cover mouth. Both men taking a turn covering her lips with a kiss and occasionally their lips met. Alistair now had a hand between her legs, his thumb rubbed her swelling numb while his middle finger slipped into her soaking entrance a third finger caressing gently against the pucker of her ass.

With a heavy breathe, "Fuck me. Now," she cried.

"Just a taste," his voice strained, lowering himself, Alistairs mouth covered her sex hungrily, tongue rubbing flat to tasted her fully and tickling her pearl. Using his fingers he pumped into her and her cries were muffled against Eugene's lips.

Legs tensed before going weakening. Alistair rose from his knees and whispered, "delicious," pulling away he left the woman weak in the arms of Eugene.

"Will you have me next," she smiled, lips pressed on to her neck, "No my lady."

"Even if I were to ask," he was pulling her gown back over her shoulders.

"I am afraid I have too much love for my King, to have what is intended for him. Unless he permits me I will not touch or have you." He teased allowing his fingers to brush against her legs as he pulled the heavy sheets over her.. "Now rest my lady. I will sent a maiden to help wash you in the morning. Rest now in the pleasure of the King of Ferelden."

Alistair left the room his mind unclear, shutting his eyes he rubbed his fingers over them. and sighing heavily,

"What am I doing," he lamented, groaning at the tightness in his pants. Looking down he sighed once more.

A gentle knock on the door, he hadn't intended to be here, her words echoing in his ears, "never touch me again," she was angry and since then distant, but a fire burned in him and she was the only one to quench it. When the door opened, Alistair couldn't help the smile that curved his lips, disheveled as she appeared she was still beautiful

"Alistair?" Her eyes squinting from the light in the brightly lit hall.

The hall had been empty for the hour was late, he knew then it was exactly why he walked to her chamber.

"Forgive me," closing the space between them, his hands cupped her cheeks and his forehead rested against hers. Alistair guided them into the room pushing her back against the chamber door shutting it

"You are meant to be entertaining the lady Bonaduce," she said, her hands gently holding onto his wrists.

"She has been adequately entertained." His warm breath tickled her lips and his nose caressed hers,

"I desire only you," he confessed and he resisted the urge to kiss her, he needed her to accept his advancement.

A lingering smell on his fingers caught her attention, Elissa's tongue sweep over his thumb before sucking into her mouth, Alistair watched with heavy lids he sighed at her action.

"You were not mean to use these appendages my King," and Alistair feed her another finger the one he buried deep onto the Noble woman. Slipping it slowly over her hot tongue deep into her mouth, Alistair could feel the pressure as she sucked rubbing her tongue against his finger. It was all the permission he needed before his mouth devoured hers.

A heavy rush of air escaped them, Elissas arms wrapped around Alistairs shoulders. Body's pressing desperately into one anothers the woman's leg rose wrapping and pulling at Alistair's hips and his hand ran down her side around her full ass cheek to caress her lengthy slender thigh.

Hooking his arm under her lifted leg Alistair tightened his grip around her waist lifting Elissa slightly. He walked carefully through the dark to the large bed, Elissa's toes caressed the floor as he carried her across the room. She hums a chuckle into his neck.

When his knee hit the bed board, pulling Elissa into his lap he shuffles onto the bed lips kissing softly she slides down his lap untill her bum hits the mattress. Her hands roams the silk shirt she picked out for the evening. Pulling at the ties beneath the ruffles she freed him from it exposing a finely muscular chest. Alistair's hands are already on the ties of his trousers.

When freed his hard slaps his belly, Alistairs mouth over Elissas his tongue seeking his lovers.

"Turn," He breathes, and the woman shifts to her knees. It was rough and quick but she enjoyed the feeling of him, and had longed to feel him again inside her, now more than ever with his child growing in her womb. She had not be brought to satisfaction but she smiled anyway. He would be willing again in the morning, he always was.


	4. Chapter 4

OoO

Soft moans filled Alistair's ears, as his tongue laps against delicate folds, occasionally tickling his lovers swollen peral he edges her on. Sucking on lips hidden between her legs, an apology for the night ending as it did. He had brought himself satisfaction and allowed sleep to claim him. With kisses against her jaw and gentle caresses on her breast Elissa was drawn from her sleep. Alistair slipped his hand between her thighs, a smile erupted across her lips, Craving his touch from the moment they met.

"My, my," he whispered when his fingers felt the moisture gathered at her entrance. Kissing her neck, Alistair pulled her legs apart and his fingers played against the soft skin. Elissa hummed at the delightful sensation, she could feel desire raise to her breast, Alistair fingertips circling its harden peak delicately.

Fingers staying on the surface of her center circling and rubbing, his actions put a smile on her face. He's in no rush it's early, the sun has barely risen and the sky is still dark

"you have more than made up for last night, " she hums her delight. Her back arches toes curl, her legs open further raising weightlessly, a hand cradles his cheek the other fingers raking through and pulling at his hair.

She can hear the sound of Alistair's hungry mouth wet over her flesh. Her sleeping gown completed removed she's left exposed to him. His darkened eyes watch her writhe in response to his actions, and the way her chest heaves as she struggles to breathe, Alistair moans at the sight of her. Kissing and sucking at her sex, his mind is long gone and he craves the tastes of that soft skin against his tongue and lips.

A thick coat of her want pours from her entrance, and covers his chin. Occasionally he'll push his finger in teasing her while his tongue swirls up and down between sliken flesh. The sensation was unbearably wonderful, keeping her on edge with such gentle pleasure.

"Alistair," a shiver in her voice, "i need you. Now, Ali have me now."

Her breath is heavy as Alistair sucks on tender flesh, his tongue rubbing her pearl, drawing out sharper cries from the woman. Elissa trembles arms reaching for the sheets above her head, trembling legs spread further, she's at his mercy. Her back arches and a wave of intense pleasure overtakes her. Alistair watched her tense up then relax. He placed a last kiss again her sex, and Elissa lets out a soft cry from at the touch of his lips against her sensitive peral.

Open mouth kisses dance over her belly, and over her breast up her neck, the heat of his tongue felt as he tastes every inch of her. Soft moans like a song in his ear, weak arms move hands sweeping up his neck, nails rake softly against the shortly cropped hair. Their mouths find each other and Alistair continues putting his tongue to work searching to dances with hers. She has never experienced such desire in him.

Something brushes against her inner thigh, a familiar weight rests against her, Elissa smiles her hand slips from Alistair shoulder to reach for his hard, but he takes hold of her wrist.

"No," he hissed, "not yet."

"i want you Alistair," placing a firm kiss on his neck, she whispered into his ear. "I want to feel you inside me, for your cock to fill me. Have me until you are content, dear Alistair."

Her words made his already foggy mind swirl, and she could feel him pressing himself against her as she whispered to him. Guiding the hand he held, a sigh of pleasure escaped him when her fingers wrapped around his hard. Her lips sought his, weight shifting as he slipped into her dripping heat.

Alistair kissed her deeply, grinding in a slow rhythm, hips gyrating from his position on his knees before her. Vibrations tickling her lips when he began to hum into their kiss. Thrusts as deep as his kiss, his pace quickly changed at her request. Elissa's whimpers and her song is joined by the sound of Alistair's deep groans.

Molding himself against her, a free hand held onto his lovers hip. Alistair watched as she bit onto her lower lip in attempt to sniffen a cry, head rising off the pillow only to crash back down onto it. Finally heavy eyes opened enough to met his, Elissa's hands caresses his muscular arms and back.

" _Just like that_ ," she gasped and her eyes shut tight once more. Struggling for breathe, her tongue swept over dry lips, and thick beads of sweat now covered them both.

Watching her with eyes darkened by desire, Alistair followed his urge to drive into her. Wanting to see her drowning in the pleasure he offered as she has often done for him. He couldn't deny she was beautiful. His eyes fell to her belly not as flat as it had been showing the slightest curve even as she layed on her back. His large hand moved from her thighs to cover the womb that carried his seed, then up cupping and squeezing the breast that would nurse his child.

"Mine," he growled, eyes shutting tightly he felt the sharpness of desire that rose at the thought.

Having felt his hand over her belly she smiled, replying, "Yes, yours."

His thrusts became unsteady and desperate, resting on elbows Alistair hooked his arms beneath Elissa so that she's tucked closer against him. The mattress bounces in response to his rough movements and a familiar sensation burns between them.

Back arching, Elissas legs clenched Alistairs sides and he can feel her body tremble as she tenses up once more, relaxing when the wave has past. Alistair growls at his attempt to keep the sound of satisfaction quiet, pouring himself into her. Kissing her softly, and for a moment forgets he never loved her, he thinks sometimes that he could. More often than not he thinks as much when they are together like this, away from the world and everything in it.

"Wow," Elissa sighs and can't help the giggle that escapes her. "mmh... wow," she repeats. Feeling a little dizzy and parched. Her legs shutting tightly when Alistair removes himself. Elissa pulled

him into a cuddle, and she's ready for sleep to claim her.

Alistair watches her, their fingers laces and cover her belly. They never truly got to know one another, there had always been something in the way. Elissa had visited the brothels when they visited cities, when in camp she usually kept to herself. He knew something about who she was but they never really spoke about anything. When she finally did show interest it was to late, he was angry with her at the lose of the Arl's wife he wouldn't allow any room for her.

Holding her now, he wondered, "why did you invite her here?"

"I wish you knew how deeply I care for you. I wish I didn't have to, but you were right you need someone who can produce an heir."

"You're carrying my child!" He argued.

"Yes," she smiled, caressing the hand placed over her belly. "so you believe me?"

"Eugene is ugh, you know someone ought to teach him not to be so callus. I suppose that is your fault." He sighed.

"Where is Eugene?"

"I left him with her."

"He was not meant to touch her, she's meant for you alone." she sat up, looking down at him.

"He didn't touch her. Me however." fingers pressed into his eyes and he rolled onto his back.

A brow raised with intrigue, "oh my. I imagine that was.. um"

"Lady Bonaduce delighted in pleasure from both our hands."

Speechless, Elissa watched him and fist pressed against her smiling lips. "I had no idea you were that kind of man Alistair." she chuckled.

"Stop I know you put him up to it," He accused with a pointed finger. "Makers breathe, I'm not, but if I hadn't had you on my mind all night I would have had them both."

Elissa said nothing, save for the smile of intrigue on her face.

"Does it have to be this way?"

"The wealthy are bored, we must peak their interests Alistair. There are many ways to do that, something's can be worse. Trust me," after a short pause, "The Lady Sarah will be here for another week, she will be expecting you to entertain her. She knows welll why we have invited her. it'll be over in a month's time."

"A month?"

"Others were invited, least the Lady Bonaduce was not to your liking. But if she will suffice, then perhaps we can earn gifts from our other guests."

"I'm sure she's to everyone's liking, with her," a gesture made to indicate her breast, "all exposed and full and… soft looking. Ugh, what is happening to me?"

"Have you always been so shy?"

"When you're raised in the chantry they don't exactly teach you about ...sexy stuff."

"Sexy stuff, I see. How do they expect generations to be born to sing the chant of light without all the… sexy stuff." her face the picture of Innocence and she leans over him.

"Are you teasing me?" A thin brow raised.

"Never my King," her expression one of disbelief at the accusation, pulling away she rolls onto her back.

Watching her, Alistair smiles at her silliness, "I should be going before the rest of the palace wakes," his muscles flex as he reaches for his clothes and begins to dress.

"Won't you stay?" She asks though she knows the answer but she wants to ask anyway.

"You know I can't be seen leaving." Pulling on his boots, he sees her sit up a bit, sinking back into the bed arms crossing over her bare chest, bare legs crossed.

"You should have married me," she says as and she watches him dress.

"Yes, that's probably true." He smiles, standing Alistair places a hand gently on her belly and he leans down for a kiss one for her and one for the babe in her womb.

Smiling Elissa watched him leave, the slight sway of his hips catching her attention. She pulls the sheets over her body, with a deep breath she sighed sadly.

0o0

It was a long day, in fact it was a long week. Alistair wanted nothing more than to be among his people assisting them with anything they needed. He knew how important an active helping hand was to them. Work he felt he was suited for, above his responsibilities as King. Though even those responsibilities had proven trying. Reports constantly presented to the him and his counselor, concerning trade, food and the major lack of resources.

Elissa eyed him when it came to feeding his people there was a busty solution waiting for him to make his move. Lowering his gaze, he looked away.

"Our trade with Orzammar has come to a stop, we have nothing to offer them, our crop on the outskirts of Denerim is not enough for the winter and with no coin we can't afford the travel or food from either Orzammar or the Dalish."

"We need our trade with them both, my king," said an advisor and Alistairs Uncle nodded.

Thick fingers brushed through his hair, their King spoke,

"I will go to Orzammar, surely the King won't mind allowing us the hands of their castless for food, I will not doubt indebted us to the dwarves. The warden and I will make our way to Orzammar we gave their King his throne."

"Many of the surrounding lands have lost much to the blight," His uncle reminded.

"None more than those living on the surface who are helpless to defend themselves. We will speak with his Majesty, we have very little choice. If they refuse me after all we Wardens have done for their kingdom then we will break contact. I will also seek out the elves in the wild perhaps they will assist with the hunters trade. If they refuse then we be forced into the hands of the Orlesians." Alistair said with a tone of finality.

The members of council looked around uncomfortably, for the wounds between Ferelden and Orlais were still fresh for many of their people.

"How is the healing of the ground, are the mages spells proving to be of any use?"

"progress is slow, the blood spilled onto the ground sunk deep. Places affected by fires are more easily cured, however that is not much. But the mages have at least been helpful in the growth of our crop,"

"It was a good call to invite them," Teagan congratulated Alistair but his eyes were on their Warden friend.

"Yes, your affinity for magic has proved rewarding. Majesty,", Elissa commented smiling kindly at Alistair as she had always done.

When they were done the room emptied save for one, Elissa remained as she always had

"Are you sure you hold no interest in the Lady Bonaduce, her lands run for many miles, they flourish still and her wealth is immense. She could afford what you need Alistair. Bury your seed deep in her womb and she is yours."

"Or I end up with two Bastard children fighting for my seat." he said sighing once again.

"There will be no fighting, my child is your first born, if a son he has all rights to the throne, if the babe is a daughter and she bares you a son," she left the obvious to speak for itself.

"So you _are_ after my seat," he smiled playfully.

"Protecting it." she insisted and after a moment of quiet she insisted again, "Seek her out, earn her affection. Dinner will be ready soon see that you are all that remains in her thoughts," rising from her seat, she was held by Alistairs gaze.

Taking on a more serious tone, "How can you ask me to go to her, if you care for me at all?"

"Because your Kingdom is in need my Lord. I've told you before there's nothing I offer you except to do what I have been doing." After a short pause she added, "She is beautiful is she not, her pale skin is soft and her delicately scented alluring. She fancies you, I am told."

"Who tells you?" Alistair glared at her.

"You know exactly by who I am told." her frustration clear.

Things we're not as he expected, Alistair hoped he might put off marriage for sometime instead it was being rushed due to the devastation of his city and kingdom. He had hope to met someone beautiful at a ball thrown in the great hall and that the woman would share his love of cheese. He had many jokes about how good looking his hair was, all lost in the frustration and immediately need of the many lands in his kingdom.

Alistair stood from his chair eyes locked with the one who held his desire, he walked over to Elissa. Standing beside her, she turned away from him. Alistair stood flushed against his lover's back, fingers brushing through loose strawberry blonde curls.

"You would make the choice in any case, you're being stubborn." she said, the beat of her heart quickens. He'll always make the right choice she knew.

"She is a good match, I have chosen well." She spoke confidently.

"Slow things down if you must, like the proper gentleman I know you to be. But do what must be done, my Lord."

"Alistair, call me by my name. Do not distance yourself from me now," his face is buried in the crook of her neck and his breath tickles, a hand rests on her hip the other cradles her cheek, he longs to taste her again to have her.

"I've missed you, the week has been long, oh but I should have married you," He says placing a kiss against her jaw and behind her ear, his hand sliding over her breast.

She can feel herself ready to give in as she always does, they see each other so little when so much work is to be done. Alistair is often gone from the palace it doesn't take much for her to flood with desire at his touch.

"It is better that you didn't," a tremble heard in her whisper.. "Go to her Alistair you must," she orders him and it is difficult for her to pull when he kisses her she is quick to give in.

Alistairs eyes widen in surprise when she slips from his grasp, "you must go to her, Better she then the one that comes next," she said reminding him that a choice was to be made.

"All work and no play with you." he said smiling, with a chuckle and eyes full of something she cannot tell what as she disappears behind the door.

0o0

Alistair is in the courtyard bear chest under the sun, a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. He is training with fully armored troops. Their commander ordering them not to go easy on the man.

"How uncomfortable are you?" he teased and the young man swings high, Alistairs blade clashing he redirected the weapon causing his opponent to fall hard.

"Come on" Alistair called, his brow and shoulder cover in sweat and the thin hair on his chest glistened. It was hardly a hot day but the exercise made him feel otherwise.

Lady Sarah Bonaduce, had been walking with her lady in waiting, a metal pipe pressed between her lips when she had come across the display. She smiled watching the King in a sparring match against his own troops. Her brow raised with interest at every flex of his muscles, she couldn't help it when she tilted her head and bit her bottom lip.

The noble woman had hoped she would see more of the King. She was surprise when he showed up to her Chambers those nights ago, but then left the palace giving her a taste of what his life was like currently. It disappointed her greatly for she had always been willing to risk a bit of fun with her suitors. But this one seem to have other things on his mind.

Another victorious dodge and she caught Alistair's eye. At her smile, Alistair dropped his shield leaving the sparring circle he walked over to met her.

"My lady, I hope you enjoyed the show," he said pulling his linen shirt over his head.

"You command such skill, I am not surprised. I am pleased to finally be speaking to you again, I thought we would have had more time to get to know each other.

"Yes, forgive me, but there is much to be done in the city. I feel responsible to attend to it personally. As both Warden and King."

"How generous of you Majesty. Dare I ask for a moment of your time now?" her eyes danced over his form.

Alistair brow raised high, "I - yes, of course" he answered after glancing around. They were out of earshot but he wanted to be sure no one was lingering or watching.

They walked toward her chamber,

"You are an admirable man Majesty. I am sorry to hear you will be leaving again and so soon. Surely you know only so much can be done?"

"I'll do everything I can, I had a good life but I've seen the destruction caused by the blight and just as I was among the people then so.I choose to be again. We couldn't do much before, our duty guided us but now it's different."

Arriving at her Chambers Alistair press his lips softly against the top of her hand.

"We will have time to continue our conversation at dinner."

"you will be present? Had I known I would have tickled your ears with words of a different sort. See me before you leave, tonight."

Smiling he bowed, when he was gone from her sight Sarah sent her lady in waiting to speak with the former nobel Cousland.

"Ask Counselor Cousland to have Dinner prepared for two, and schedule breakfast to make up for the cancellation. I have already sent for it's supply. Be discreet."

0o0

Adorned in armor she hadn't worn in many months, Elissa was pleased to find it still fit, a hand resting on her womb. A horse prepared to take her on the journey Alistair intended for himself. Elissa meant to leave quick but he spotted her walking down the main Hall.

Running in a manner that was meant to protect his Majesty's composure. Alistair skidded to a stop besides her,

"My fellow Grey Warden, ah" he smiled at those that had been watching him rush over. "You leaving the castle, for that thing we discussed?" He said a bit loudly for their benefit for a King should never chase his subject as he had been told many times, he just couldn't help himself.

"Yes Majesty," Elissa responded looking around she spotted those who had been instructing him on how a King must behave. "To Orzammar as we discussed, then to the Elves."

Stopping her advancement to leave he places a hand over her belly, Elissa quickly and carefully pulls it away looking around.

"People will realize eventually," he whispered.

"They need not suspected it's your unless necessary." She scolded.

"you shouldn't be traveling in your condition, the trip was meant for me."

"A King first sends a servant," a finger raised to hush him for she knew he would argue."What kind of a Counselor would I be to let you off on such a task. You must attend to your guest. You will be less distracted knowing these matters are in trusted hands."

"You mean less distracted by you."

"Alistair the only thing you desire of me she can give to you. Don't confused things, accept that and you'll find all this much easier."

The words hurt, he didn't love her, he was comfortable with her. She couldn't allow her own feeling towards him to confuse why he came to her time and again.

"Eugene will stay to attend you, he has been left with instructions during my absences. Concerning you current and future guest."

Stung by her words Alistair's eyes remained forward.

"Take care on your travels," his voice low and cold, "you carry something of great value to me and I would be displeased if it were lost." with long strides he walked away.

Eugene met with him a short way off and followed.

0o0

The Dining hall empty save a single woman at the table. Smiling ear to ear, she sat upright in her seat, her bust swelling with every gentle breath.

"I hope you don't mind, I've requested we eat alone."

"Of course," he answered as if it were obvious. Taking the seat across from the Nobel woman there was enough food to feed a village prepared.

"We will give what remains, of course to your people. I had asked for a variety of meals to be prepared however. Compliments of yours truly. Not a coin spent."

"Aren't you my guest? I'm sure I'm meant to be spoiling you. Somehow."

She chuckled at his response, "it's no trouble Majesty."

Taking hold of a cup he pours himself a drink, offering the lady, Alistair took a seat across when she refused.

She laughs at his sarcastic manner and it takes a few drinks to loosen him up from the sour mood he had been in.

"Not so much like your father and much more charming than your than your brother ever was," she smiled.

"You flatter me," he answers with a sleepished grin.

"Tell me, my lady, how is it an intelligent and breathtaking woman as yourself has not yet married."

"It is precisely because I am intelligent I have not yet married," she teased.

"Of course," he laughs, then more soberly asks, "Then why are you here? You've noticed the state of the land it's tragic, any rule here will give you nothing."

"i am here because I wanted to met the man who would take responsibility in this difficult period. And I've seen you run down the hall and laugh with the servants. Alistair, My Lord," she rose from her seat and approached him, "I am here because you did not seek your own satisfaction when you came to my room that first night, not many are so giving, though you brought me to a place where I craved more."

The sound of Alistair's chair stretched across the floor as he pushed back from the table, Sarah Bonaduce squeezed between the space her rump resting against the table.

"Sit" he instructed and she with opened legs, scooted onto the table. He watched her with glassy eyes, and for a moment he considered the banquet besides them.

"Did you know I have a deep love for cheese?" A soft smile on his face, and he looked back to her. Taking a cube of the nearest cheese he stood and hand feed it to her, her soft lips pressed against his fingertips in a lite kiss. Pulling at the lace of her vest, their traditional Ferelden fashion, Alistair placed another small cube over her full breast, eyes locked before he moved to eat the cheese cube from her body his hot tongue on her flesh as he scooped it into his mouth.

Breast exposed, the Noble woman lying back on the table, Alistair's hot tongue teasing her skin as he picked up the pieces of cheese and fruit or vegetables he carefully placed over her torso. Feeding her cucumber from his own mouth when he finally removed them from her breast, the heat of his mouth a Sharp contrast from the cool slice.

Placing kisses down her neck strong hands caressed her thighs and hips. Nipping against her ribs he licked and kissed his way lower. Placing a final kiss against her waist Alistair straighten before her, pulling back the layers of her skirt, he was only slightly surprised to find she wore nothing beneath. Taking notice of a small bowl of fruit syrup meant for the meat on the table, Alistair dipped two fingers into the bright red syrup, he swept them against the cleanly shaved lips between her thighs causing the woman to buckle slightly, Alistair smiled his glassy eyes watching her and he licked his fingers one by one.

She writhed against the hardwood of the table and her heavy gasps for air sounded in their corner of the dining hall. Alistair could hear the whining of her moans. Fingers pinched behind tensed legs Alistair placed soft kisses against her inner thighs.

Pulling her clothing back into place, Alistair left the disheveled woman in the hands of her maid.

"Have someone bring all this," he gestured to the food on the table, "to those in need outside the castle."

Wiping his mouth for the third time he left the room. Quickly he rushed to his room rinsing his mouth and washing his face in the bassinet.

"How did it go" asked a familiar voice.

In a swift motion Alistair pushed the young man against the wall, pressing his trapped member into the servant's ass. But Eugene proved to be stronger than he seemed.

"I think not my Lord," he said when he pinned Alistair to the wall, "that was meant for our Lady Bonaduce."

"She is much more appreciative of my generous attentions to her."

"Interesting," Eugene smiled mischievously before lowering himself before Alistair. "I should not be doing you this favor," he said as he pulled open the buckles of his trousers.

Alistair's head hit the wall as a wave of relief washed over him. Grunting when Eugene moved his warm mouth from the throbbing member, "take some time with her," he said his soft hands taking the place of his mouth. "Flirt from afar, stolen touches, tease her until she wants more than what your mouth is offering. Tell me you will do this and I will give you what you want."

Eugene place a delicate kiss against Alistairs tip,

"Is that how you earned her attention?" Alistair asks

"No, it is what she has taught me. You've witness it's effectiveness."

"We have two more guest's have you forgotten?" Alistair's breath is heavy, eyes shut and brows furrowed.

"If you won over the Lady, I will take care of them." Enveloping Alistair in the warmth of his mouth until he brought him to his end.

"You see she is not the only one who can bring you satisfaction," Eugene whispered against Alistair's ear before leaving the spent man alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Authors note:_** _this was supposed to be smutty goodness, Alistair and Cousland are supposed to figure things out, but a different plot is taking over. A not so smutty chapter, But a pretty cool sparing scene with Alistair. I think I write those best, also apologizes for the dialogue just something i'm working on._ ** _Enjoy!_**

Alistair Lied on his bed staring at the ceiling, he was drawn from his sleep by the rising sun. It was not his custom to sleep in, with stress adding up and his uncontrollable desires. He had never been one to shy away from bringing himself relief, not something encouraged by the chantry, in fact it was high spoken against. But Alistair was a different kind of boy alone and unloved he would bring himself some contentment, it was different. Now he had much more than a feeling to follow, he had experienced a different sensation that comes with a companion, a lover.

Trying to ignore these thoughts, Alistair turning his gaze from the ceiling and turn on his side to stare at the wall, his throbbing member nestled between his belly and thigh. He sighed when he felt how it glided against himself, He had never felt this out of control, not even as a young man, perhaps the feeling would fade when he tired of the repetitiveness of it. But the way she had made him feel, the thought slipped in, groaning he turn belly down and stuffed his face into his pillow.

"Majesty" came Eugene's voice, "it is an ungodly late hour, you've already missed breakfast, and lunch is nearly over. The Lady Bonaduce worries." He pulled open the large draps.

"Go away," Alistair's voice muffled by his pillow.

"Are you ill?"

"Yes," he answered sharply raising his head before dropping it once more into the pillow.

"Shall I call a healer?"

"Just let me die, thank you."

Smiling at the King's dramatics, Eugene neared the bed to lean against the frame, "Lady Cousland would have my head we're I to allow such an occurrence."

"I will have your head if don't go away."

With a sharp slap to his Majesty's ass, "come along," Eugene commanded.

Alistair rose, dragging himself to the bath that had been prepared, the water gone cold.

"Oh my," Eugene smiled. "That's what's got you so miserable." He stated matter of fact.

Sinking into the bath, knees peeking out the water, his nose barely above it, Alistair glared at Eugene when he approached.

"Shall I take care of it?" He asked, when Alistair glared at him, "you needn't be ashamed, you are not the only King to ask such from his servant. I am convinced the untamed wildness blended into your blood has much to do with it, both you and her. I have never seen anyone so… charged." A moment later a suggestion, "I think you would benefit from a good sparring match, I shall organized it. Then dinner with the Lady. Do you agree?"

Alistair barely listening said nothing, and Eugene went on his way.

Torso stretched wide as Alistair swung wide and high the blade crashing down hard on to the combatants shield, the impact assisted Alistair in a swift spin that allowed him to smash his shield against the other man. With a growl he turned to face the oncoming warrior, a hit to block high then low, Alistair pulled his shield in close to take the oncoming impact and he pushed back nearly immediately the soldier tripping over his feet backwards. He fought harder that afternoon than he ever had since he bacame King.

Behind him a rogue warrior, the eyes of his opponent giving her away, Alistair hit the ground in a side roll coming up to his feet, he raised his shield as his move forced her to strike downward. Another spin from one knee to the other brought Alistair around allowing him to get his feet beneath him. Blade met blade and he redirected her sword with a simple downward parry, shield hitting her back, she dove into a forward roll force by the impact from his shield on her back. Alistair stalked her in a circle awaiting her advancement.

Whipping her blades into a circular loops she smiled wickedly, and he smiled likewise, enjoying the thrive of such a worthy opponent. With a run towards the King the rogue feigned a downward strike,when he raised his shield to block, the woman threw herself against the shield whipping around him thrusting an elbow into his side she slapped his thigh with a blade, Alistair was quick to respond, dropping to a knee, his turned slapping her back once again with his shield.

She was nimble her movements quick, but Alistair to was agile and his quickness backed by strength. She nearly had him defeated on a few instances, but Alistair was not recruited into the Grey Wardens for a mediocre skill. He was quick on his feet and a powerful shield bash was enough to defeat the lithle woman. A look share between them for only a short moment before the voice of his present guest cheered his victory.

"My Lord, you are ever impressive," she smiled wide as she giggled. "I've come to collect you before dinner."

Alistair helped the rogue from the ground, congratulating her skill. Worthy perhaps of becoming a Grey Warden herself. But for now he could not consider what might happen if she did not survive the virtual. Turning his Attention to the Smiling woman whose desire he earned by the attention he so generously offered her.

0o0

"I can not speak for those without a cast, whether they wish to visit the surface and leave the stone shall be up to them," said the dwarven King, "rules can not be changed overnight Warden."

"I understand, but they are in fact wasting away down there."

Many of the dwarven counselors were opposed to this idea, their grumbling difficult to ignore.

"We will ask them Grey Warden if they will return with you to the surface, you can take as many as would go with you."

Oghren at her side having found her as she made her way to Orzammar, "it's the best he can do you understand."

"It'll have to do, Alistair needs as much help as we can get."

"Where is his Majesty?"

"My Lord is where he needs to be," she stated plainly.

"I'm sure he's all too happy to let you come here."

With a curious look she regarded the dwarf, "Come on Warden, he never liked to lead but he was good at getting his hands dirty, why are you here?"

"The King should not be getting his hands dirty."

"You always did baby him, he doesn't like it you should know."

"And what do you suggest I do, what remains of the crowns educators are taking much of his time with lessons it is impossible for us to do what is needed."

"Lessons?"

"Family history for now. Not sure if he cares to know, he spends every free moment with the commoners, they love him for it."

"But that's not keeping them warm and feed."

"How long before they turn on him?"

"He can handle it, loosen the reins he's much more than a fool with a blade. Perhaps you should spend some time away from his responsibilities, yeah?"

Considering he might be right, but she owed him, for giving him a crown he never wanted, for losing the Arls wife to blood magic and whatever else he held against her.

"Say it, tell me you'll let him figure this out. It's important for us men, dwarves and human alike I am sure."

"I will consider your words,"

Elissa would stand before the casteless dwarves, many of them afraid of what leaving might mean to their god's would it offend them? Many others however took hold the opportunity.

"Understand, there is much work and very little food,"

"But there is food?" Ask one dwarf

"Yes,"

"Then what more needs to be said? Whatever you have, it's more than nothing."

The dwarves we're headed to Denerim but the Wardens path took her another way, she carried little coin it held little interest for the Elves, a trunk of valued items in the carriage she hoped it would suffice.

Elissa had taken the long way around the lake. She rode over many abandoned and dangerous roads. She could see more of the devastation that was left behind, stopping for a short while at, Redcliffe with the Arl.

"He will do what must be done," the Arl agreed, "Alistair has always been a good lad."

"Will you forgive me for your wife?" she asked suddenly.

With a stiff smile, he nodded. With a broken heart, "I too will need a wife and another heir as my son can inherit nothing as a mage. But not yet," his voice cracked as he spoke.

Cousland wondered if perhaps she could find her way into his bed once Alistair choose a wife. She was never fond of the idea of being a 'proper' lady, but there was nowhere for her to go, and she felt herself falling into what was familiar, status and a respectable name, she knew well how to carry the responsibility of such things.

"What are you thinking?" Asked the Arl, with a slight shake of her head,

"Just that Alistair is lucky to have you. You should visit or perhaps he can visit you. He is afraid you might be displeased with him for my actions."

"It was all that could be done at the time end my dear wife brought it upon herself for her lies. A betrayal you saved me from punishing."

Having left Redcliffe, Elissa headed to the Brecilian forest in search of the elves. Their salvation from the wolves allowed her access to their camp and she managed to come to an arrangement. As was predicted they had chosen the goods over the coin. She was able to hire a couple of the older hunters for the winter, they would not barter their skill to the shem but as a proven ally both the Warden King and Elissa, the elves made a special exception. Even offering her a portion of what they had collected that the Warden King would feed his people.

Elissa lingered in the forest traveling deeper in, treading familiar ground. She smiled, the distraction of adventure allowed few moments not to think of all she lost. She was foolish to convince Alistair's child she realized it now, she could have taken charge of his army or simply take part in it, frowning she knew such could be boring tasks, never really having a chance to wield a weapon unless something terrible was happening. She began to wonder if the adventure of the blight had ruined her for everyday life. Perhaps it is why Alistair was doubly displeased with her forcing him on the throne.

"It's you, or her, Alistair and if it is to Anora then her father must live else she'll have named the Wardens an enemy of the crown.Do you not seek vengvenge on the man?"

It was those words that forced Alistair into giving in, he would have Logain punished for killing the King and the Wardens. How much he had lost that day, it broke his heart and Alistair would not forgive.

0o0

A low hum escaped him, the feeling of pleasure washed over him and the sensation built. Eyes shoot open Alistair awoke to a warm mouth consuming him, looking down he saw her, Lady Bonaduce head bobbing ever so slowly and the pressure of her warm mouth, his head hit the pillow and he struggled to think,

"I -uh, oh" he moaned brow raised eyes shut tight.

"Ma -Maker -l- la-"

Pulling back slowing releasing him a pop sounded when released.

"Sarah, lover,"

"I…. What are you doing here? I thought -"

"I leave in the morning,"

"Yes," he said matter of factly.

"Am I not to have you?"

"I thought you were -" he paused as if it were clear. She had appreciate how attentive he had been to her, how she trembled under of his mouth and long thick fingers, she wondered how magnificent he might be if he had her fully. It was a nice change, from her usual experience with various Noblemen. Alistairs flirtatious smile, careful teasing his clear but clumsy flirting. How she giggled.

"I was, content, pleased very much so," she said as she climbed onto his lap.

"We shouldn't," he said but when he felt her warmth envelop him, and his eyes shuts tight.

"Allow me a greater taste, Majesty," she moaned into his ear


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: Super short chapter, i'm trying to bring myself back around to what i meant to be writing. A bit of a struggle trying to write my beloved Alistair from a point of view we only get a hint of._

0o0

It was early morning, the Warden King and his Grey Warden companion had been visiting a Noble family, seeking aid and offering any help the families or their land might have needed since the passing of the blight. Alistair made his way to her chamber, he'd gone to her often when they were outside the palace. He never thought he would approach the action of sex so casually.. But she had sparked something in him when she offered herself to him, she had given him everything, including herself. He was unsure why, but she did and he wouldn't say no to her.

The light shone through the large windows of the bed chamber,

"You're awake," Elissa smiled, he had fallen asleep in her arms, her fingers brushing through his hair. The way she looked at him, no one had ever looked at him like that. An unfamiliar feeling made him smile, the pounding in his chest speed up.

"I'm sorry, I should be going."

She smiled an answer of her understanding. As he collected his clothes and dressed Elissa approached him arms wrapping over his shoulder,

"I will find you tonight, in your chamber this time, you shouldn't be seen wandering the halls."

Alistair nodded, eyes locked with hers, and she kissed him deeply, pulling her in by the waist tightly to his side.

0o0

The early autumn sun, shone on his face drawing him from his slumber. Alistair rose from his bed roll by the campfire, he had been outside the palace for sometime. Directing the dwarves in reconstruction of the city.

Elissa had not returned, but Alistair knew her mission was complete when the Elves arrived with food enough for the survivors of the city.

"Where is she?" He asked of an elf.

"Fulfilling the requirements of this arrangement."

"What requirements?"

"I know not the details."

"She has something of mine, I would see it returned." Alistair spoke jealous for what was his.

"Yes, I have seen it, know it will be returned to you intact."

0o0

A Teyrna sat in the palace bored,

"Superior to Calian in earning the support of the common folk perhaps, but not the favor of those who would speak on his behalf," She commented, Alistair had not been in the palace when she arrived, Dwarves were seen marching onto the city and soon Dalish elves were reported visiting.

"He would give them his attentions, does he not know his place?" she complained, "here I thought I would be buried beneath him, as his only effort to impress me."

Eugene smiled, he learned the politics of their kingdom, his education taught him to manipulate it for the sake of his King, but he soon realized he was not needed for Alistair had been doing what was needed no one could argue against him. He held the heart of the commoners and that was a voice louder than those in positions of power.

"Perhaps there is some fun to be had?" She asked Eugene who was in her attendance.

"You are here for his Majesty."

"Well my mother did always say the way to a man's heart is by his belly. Perhaps I shall not be so bored in this place. If the King is to show his hands labor then while I am present I shall do the same. Where is the kitchen boy?"

0o0

A woman in the city streets was heard yelling,

"Where is he your King? Where are you bastard? You took my mother and left me alone and with nothing?"

She trudged through with five children and another on the way.

"You will watch your tone," said a city guard.

"Tell me where is that bastard ruler?"

Brought before the King,

"Goldanna? You're Alive?" Alistair felt relief, he did not expect to after how she spoken to him.

"You've taken your seat I see, and still you leave us?" Speaking as someone of any authority might.

"If I recall you wanted nothing to do with me. What exactly do I owe you? You want gold I have none, look around at my mighty Kingdom sister, for it is nothing but ruin and ash. Tell me what do you seek from me?"

Realization hit the woman, "my children," she said "shelter for my children," glaring at him she growled, "your nieces and nephews," she pointed a finger at him.

"You are not my family Goldanna you decided that, I offer you what I have offered everyone here take it or you can go."

His words displeased her, but he looked a tired mess, dirty hands his beard thickened and his hair out of sorts. Had circumstances been different, he might have offered her something more, but how could he when there was nothing to give?

A bell sounded in the distance, Alistair saw a cart riding down from the palace it came from the open abandoned road, the only one clear from the city into the king's home. Two carts behind entered the main city, and a woman Alistair had not yet met stood to speak.

"Good people of Denerim, a gift from his Majesty, King Alistair."

Approaching the carts, and the woman hand him a bowl, it was stew except it looked appetising. Taking notes of his slender eyebrow as it rose, the woman smiled,

"My own receipt," she added with a smile a wink as she past another plate to a young girl beside him.

Moving out of the way, Alistair stopped to eat the stew, it was a golden color, with potatoes and carrots floating around. He had eaten it quickly and was satisfied as it warmed his belly. His plate had been collected by Eugene,

"What are you doing here,? Don't you have duties to attend?"

"The only duty I have my Lord is to attend to you, but here you are a discarded mess and our honored guest is both ordering around your kitchen and serving your people."

"Well if she is to be my queen she should partake in the labors of her husband, surely the lady isn't bored now."

"Teyrna," Eugene corrected.

Alistair was surprised by this, "Elissa said Bonaduce was superior to those coming after?" He was confused as a Teyrna was certainly a higher position in Ferelden.

"Yes, the Bonaduce family is stubborn but they are in fact richer than man of those holding a higher status than them. They have always however, only married other Lords and Lady's, it is a matter of pride."

"Lady Cousland has told you this?"

Eugene nodded.

"Did she demand my counselor leave the palace?"

"That, I do not know."

"Keep the Teyrna, busy I shall return to speak with her by the end of two days."

"My Lord?"

Rolling his eyes, "Must it always be that, figure it out," Alistair hiss at the young man before returning to his duties.

Having been usually occupied by something, Alistair didn't allow himself the luxury of being bored. He learned quickly he was good with his hands not just in wielding a blade. The reconstruction efforts had taken much of his time and occupied many of his thoughts. Only in those rare moments when he took a rest did his mind wandered and always to his Warden companion, her soft smile, the sparkle.in her eyes when she looked at him, a color not entirely green or gold. The pleasant thought of her accompanied now by harsh words, and suddenly she was like everyone else, counted among those who hurt and rejected him.

0o0

A month has past and Elissa's belly is noticeable, she is no doubt with a child. Her time running with the Elves is over but it has forced her to become a greater huntress.

"I'm sorry I was unable to assist you further," the Elder's voice soft.

Elissa had offered her blade in exchange for supplying Denerim and a favour offered by the Elder herself concerning a well hidden secret.

"You have done much for me, I only ask please if possible that you continue to serve the King in his time of need, until his land is able to produce once more."

"The grey Wardens have done a great deed for my people, so long as the Warden King is on the throne our aide is at his disposal."

The following morning Elissa, mounted her carriage the month's supply packed and stored. Their hunt had not been easy, and she knew she was asking a great deal of the elves, but farther travels had brought them what they needed. And they never gathered more than was needed, occasionally offering what they had breed themselves.

Elissa was anxious to be going back, she had lived under the stars for so long she didn't know how to be still. It drove her mad being trapped in the palace day in and day out, becoming quickly accustomed to life as a traveler. She imagined Alistair felt the same, they both shared in the same restlessness

Often she wondered if it was why he so often made his way to her, they had shared tainted blood and it's burden manifested the same in both. Restless and wild, every act insatiable. Their sword arm itching for a fight over lapped by other desires. The bottomless pit in their bellies, an overwhelming lust to fulfill these needs and lust above all for one another.

Elissa had tried to quench her physical desires by taking a lover, But Eugene could never make her feel complete, not as Alistair had. The young servant had known greater lovers than the Warden and was left baffled when Alistair showed loyalty to his Grey Warden companion as his only lover.

0o0

"Our time has past so quickly," said the Arlessa, the final guest invited to meet the King.

She was beautiful as they had all been, but most important she was kind and Alistair fell to her charms quiet easily. Her smile and gentle laughter made him feel warm. He hadn't felt like this with the others, comfortable and easy peaceful. With a final Kiss she pulled herself from his bed.

"I shall sent you what you grain for the winter, my stores a full I can afford to be generous."

"I wasn't… that's not…" Alistair tried to explain, it's everything Elissa intended but in this moment it's not what he was after.

"I know," she smiled as she pulled the ties of her vest into place.

Alistair watched the Arlessa depart on the abandoned road the lead away from the palace.


	7. Chapter 7

"One thing about the blight is how it brings people together," Alistair turned to face the approaching woman, her hair strawberry blonde tied up high, loose curls fell from the tie. She was elegant to be sure, everything from her hair to her posture.

Alistair immediately recognize her quiet beautiful. Elissa looked at him with a raised brow and he smiled, dimples pressing deep in to his cheeks. She was not the first to give him such a curious look, he was used to it by now.

"Elissa Cousland," she greeted with a smile.

She would not deny he was handsome, that small sparked ignited made him in - her sight, hope that she would be healed from her brokenness..Elissa was not an inexperienced women, and by no means was she shy, but the way he looked at her made her remembered what it was like to blush Elissa would come to admire the man he was, his strength and responsibility to duty, his kindness, she would even find a soft spot for his notable insecurities.

Surviving her joining, Elissa dreamed of violence and pleasure the two blended into a singular need, satisfying the wildness inside her. The taint pulled at every sensation and emotion she had ever known, magnifying them due to the grief and pain she carried through the ritual of the joining.

When Elissa woke something within Alistair stirred, a curious feeling drawing him to her, more so than he had been upon their meeting.

'We've never had many women join the Wardens,' the words echoed in his mind.

"Are you alright?" A struggle to keep himself from brushing her cheek with his finger tips..

After the battle at Ostagar both Elissa and Alistair remained to themselves, the witch Morrigan commenting here and there huffing endlessly annoyed with the two of them. She would never understand their grief, not yet.

During their travel's Elissa felt the wildness and restlessness of the taint in her blood, wanting the excitement of fighting and fucking her eyes ever on Alistair but such desires did not seem present in the man. Elissa wondered if what she desired was of her building grief, perhaps she wanted to be buried in distractions. Forcing her gaze away from Alistair. His pike wielding in camp brought her to the conclusion he was simply bored.

At the end of the journey the archdemon awaited them and they would face it. Elissa was offered a way out,

"I don't think he'll be interested, He will never forgive me if I asked."

"You must try." the witch insisted, desperate to keep her only friend from perishing needlessly.

Not wanting to perish the Warden spoke to her fellow Warden.

"We have a chance like no one before us a chance to live Alistair. I do not wish to die, please," Elissa pleaded.

"I never knew my time was limited until after the joining. I am not as angry as I had been. But you're right the kingdom cannot be abandoned nor my brothers murders allowed to go unpunished. Consider this repayment for the life of Loghan," he said with a pointed finger.

For all that separated them even in that moment Alistair could not say no to her. He recognized the jealousy that stung him when he knew she was with another, wrapped up and tangled in a way he so desired to be with her. The way she looked at him though they had barely known one another. In every touch, she was not as careful to keep her hands to herself. Caressing his face when she learned of his blood and the treatment of the Arlessa towards him. Her embrace when they encountered his sister. How he melted at her touch. It was everything he needed, a foreign feeling of affection he had never known. Alistair would not say no to her.

"You've decided to come," Morrigan said as she lit a candle. "Good. No reason for you to die needlessly."

"The need is to stop the blight it is our service to the world as is our sacrifice."

"How did you feel when you learned you must die for this fight."

"We all die," Alistair argued.

"Yes, but a Warden will die whether he is in battle or not, your time is limited Do not pretend your march to the deep roads is a glorious end."

Alistair hissed at her words, always an argument. This one always believed she was right in all things.

"I'll make this as easy on you as possible," Morrigan promised as her hands snaked down to undo the ties of his trousers. And she whispered,

"Close your eyes, you must desire to be with me for this to work."

On her knees before him she drew out sleeping desires, ones held in place by teachings from his youth. Alistairs head fell back at the feel of her warm mouth. He was amazed that he could feel such sensation even with the hatred that burned in him for this woman.

Morrigan release him with a pop and a hiss escaped Alistair when he was free from the warmth of her mouth. Walking over to the bed she watched him from over her shoulder, presenting her backside, her ass rocking back and forward as she touched her pearl, soft moans fell from her full lips. Lust over took him, and the young Warden rammed into her repeatedly until he was satisfied, filling the witch a more than once before.rushing out the room. Alistair found Elissa in the hall, a sad look in her eyes as she nodded her thanks.

Now Alistair felt more strongly for his Warden companion. What was quietly whispering to him before he lied with the witch, a desire he did not understand now screamed in him. Alistair cursed the revelation of passion that awoke with in himself, watching Elissa he desired her more than before. Wanting to fuck her, love her, hold her, to fill her and make her his own and wanting to belong to her.

Months would pass after the arch demons defeat. Alistair grew frustrated with his responsibilities as King and the want in his blood screaming within himself whenever he was near Elissa, with no form of outlet he hid among his people.

Elissa trembled inside she could not bare to leave the calling of her blood unanswered. She had many lovers but none could quiet the wildness of the call inside. The mundanity of life within walls drove her mad, The need to be filled,the thought cried out, but Elissa could not understand it. Mother it called.

The weeks had been long, and the kingdoms problems demanded a solution. The city at their feet cried out and could not be ignored, not when the King himself lived among his people.

"You are stressed," her hands firmly messaged his thighs, Elissa kneeled before her King. Alistair watched her quietly, the man he should be wanted to deny her touch, they shouldn't.

"Tell me if you wish me to stop," the opportunity for him to say no offer when Elissa saw his uncertain expression. The firmness of her hands a delight. Alistairs breath slow, the muscles of his abdomen and chest flex with anticipation..Shifting in the large chair as Elissa's hands rose higher over his lap, they reached for the buckles of his trousers.

Her soft hands stroked him to life, and his every muscle flexed in excitement. With the tip of her hot tongue she teased. Enveloped by her warmth, Alistair groaned, his head hit the back of the large chair, and his fingers dug into the arm rest. Chest heaving muscles flexing with every breath.

Alistair pulled Elissa onto his lap, grabbing and raising the length of her traditional Ferelden dress, pulling at the ties of her vest exposing her to his eyes and they roamed her face, breast, caressing her thighs he glanced down at the exposed creme skin. Elissa reached between them guiding Alistair to fill her. Eyes locked as she sheathed him within herself, Elissa understood now the call within. Tainted blood called for tainted blood.

"We don't have many woman in the wardens," Alistair's words echoed.

A binding forged between them, Elissa fucked him roughly, like the animal that was guiding her. She craved him for sometime and a jealousy had overtaken her when she sent him to the witch. Alistair spilled within and they felt it, the completion of their bond, of belonging one to the other. He desired her more strong after, wanting to feed the wildness that raged and a thought to multiply. He must keep her full, broodmother, the thought assaulted his every nerve, but it pleased the tainted blood the man he was unbothered by the phrase. He would only protect what was his.

oOo

Word reached Alistair in late afternoon of Elissa's return. But he could not be pulled away from his work, they were on a schedule as winter was fast approaching. They had been apart over a month and every day he felt the restlessness within. Trying to satisfy the call within his blood Alistair bedded the women Elissa had invited to the palace, returning continually to the rogue guard, one he faced in the sparring ring. Through their sparring and fucking she could at least wear him down, though she could not completely scratch the itch that plagued him.

When he roamed the world his desire for a fight and victory were met consistently and thoroughly satisfied. But since bedding Morrigan, other desires were brought to life and there was only one woman that could satisfy them.

Alistair spilled his seed into his Nobel guest, Elissa advised him to produce an heir, with one but he lost control of himself giving in fully in attempt to sate his wanton appetite. But he had not been satisfied,for the taint in his blood did not seek to meet one without corruption. Now as the sun sank Alistair paced with his eye on the palace.

Hurt by her words, he didn't know how to return. Perhaps she was stronger than he had been. Or perhaps she did not feel a draw to be as loyal to him as he had felt he would be towards her.

" Mine," the words escaped him without his realizing it. The word a fact by the bonding of their corruption.

"I must return to the palace," Alistair said to one of the dwarfs. "We must be done before ten days time. Before the snow falls."

Mounting his steed, he raced back to her.

xXx

Fresh from her bath Elissa emerged dripping from the tub, her belly large for only four months, she walked over to a small table that displayed several oils some feregranted others not. Choosing from them she poured the contains of a small bottle over her breast and belly messaging the oils into her flesh.

"Do you need help," it was Eugene.

"You seem disappointed, were you expecting someone else?" Hands filled by swollen breast, as he slipped close behind her, " I am also my Ladies servant above all other things."

His words comforted her. Nodding she allowed him to message the oils into her stretching flesh. Hand both firm and soft, he was an expert using his hands and why shouldn't he be, when he has handled her so many times?

"All that you have ordered has been done. It pains me to inform you, but I believe our King has, in your absence - found one among those you've selected - his queen. However, there is a guard that also steals his attention. He visits her often."

"A king is never fully loyal to his queen. A warrior like Alistair would need something more to fulfill his many desires. He is a warrior first and a King second. He will always seek that something extra."

"Not just a warrior but a Warden. You are perfect for him, you know?" Eugene smiled and he rubbed his hands around her belly."He would be loyal to you, how he mourned your leaving him."

"Have you betrayed me for him?"

"Have you not commanded me loyal to him?"

"Alistair is given a chance to be more than a Warden. My position at his side is not but temporary, my time away has made it clear, I will not be in the palace forever. Nor at his side, I am still just a Warden. I have responsibilities. Ones I must attend to after the birth of his Majesty's child."

"You are being foolish, have been foolish. Is it so easy for you to leave your own child?" Her words infuriated the servant having been abandoned as a child and passed around. She would never understand the depth of his loyalty for all shes has show him.

"I have to," she teared a breath hitched in her throat. "It cannot be mine to serve its purpose. The babe will never be mine. The child belongs to his father."

"You would trust the babe in the hands in one of those women? Perhaps it will be raise with the rejection known well to its father."

"Alistair would not let that happen."

"Are you so sure?"

"I thought I was making the right choice, I just don't know anymore."

"We should slow down, stop pushing him."

"If not pushed he'll never marry. I must guide him in these thing or they will be past to the hands of another. Those hungry for power who would manipulate his Grace, I would not trust them with him. My family was second in line to the crown. It is my responsibility, it's all I know." Her hands tightly wrapped around herself.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation, had the woman not been so vulnerable Eugene was sure she would not have allowed this small exchange between them.reaching for her robe he covered her quickly, still willing to fulfill his duties to her.

"Yes?" Elissa called as she pushed her hands through the robe sleeve.

The door opened and Alistair peeked in before fully entering. His eyes on Eugene, the man's history as Elissa's lover left him wondering what he might have interrupted.

"Your Grace," Eugene bowed moving away from his mistress and for the door.

Alistair took note of Eliisa wiping her eyes and a sniffle of her nose.

"We will continue this talk later, Eugene. Thank you." She said humbly with a smile.

"My lady."

Alistair remained quiet through their exchange. Sharpe suspicious eyes found their way to her, his thin brow slightly raised.

"Where have you been?" Alistair asked after a long quiet moment. "What were you doing?" He wanted to know more, a harshness in his tone. He hadn't noticed the roundness of her belly in the dimly lit room.

"I was among the elves, learning their hunting trade. They could not afford to release any of their people to us."

"And?"

She struggled, confusion evident.

"How do you fair?"

"I'm pretty good, not as light footed as they are -"

"How is my child," he clarified.

Opening the wrappings of her large robe she revealed more clearly her expanding womb. A smile widened on Alistair's face and he took some steps forward before stopping to silently ask permission.

Nodding, she smiled. Kneeling before her, his large hands caressed her womb,

"Hello again," lips whispered brushing against her belly he rested his forehead against it. His relief clear in the way his shoulder relax and in the heaviness of his sigh.

"i thought the worse when you did not come back, never take it from me again." He commanded.

"I had a duty to fulfill."

"Not in this condition, not while you carry what is mine." he looked up at her before rising to his feet

"It is your Grace's child, I had to know if it would be bored. If it would be human" she informed,

"I should have never forced this out come. You have found favor with the Arlessa, her children will be legitimate over my own. Save none other are born, but of course they will be, she is a good match."

"Why did you go?" He changed the subject, "were not things going well with us?"

"You don't love me, I can not allow you to be consumed by the lust of our blood.and distracted from what must be done."

"You blame the taint?" Alistair hooked a finger under her chin demanding her attention,

"I still remember how you blushed upon our meeting, and the quickening of my heart to know I caused it. I thought, - Could I really make such a woman blushI? I have not been confused. It may not have been so in the past, and by the Maker do you frustrate me. But I see your heart when you look at me. It's everything to me."

"Your Nobel guest's will be returning upon spring through summer until fall," she reminded changing topics.

"Perhaps upon her return, propose marriage, Allow your seed to be planted. My Lord must be wed, it's the only thing that will save Ferelden."

After a short bit of silence she mentioned, "Your guard, She's not what your country needs, I understand if you do not wish to stop seeing her, but you must take care."

"Does he never hold his tongue," Alistair Huffed about Eugene.

"I must know how to guide you, there should be no secrets. Eugene suggests I stop pushing you, but please understand what I do is for your position. To strengthen it, protect it from those that would seek to overthrow you, our Kingdom is not like Orlasis, the King has no power if his people decide he is not worthy."

"Do you not trust me to make these decisions?"

"I trust you would put them off for as long as possible. But I would guide only what is good before you. A good match were they not, all of them? Do you not trust my intention?"

Alistair said nothing, and after a short moment rubbed a rough palm over his face, "it is late, My only intentions were to check on my child's well being."

"I would never hurt the babe," Elissa assured her king.

"I am off to my guard then," he lied.

"Take care not to be seen," she said quietly as he left the room.

In the Hall Eugene stood, just outside Elissa room. When he saw Alistair leaving sooner than he anticipated,

"Your humanity can still lead you," he said in argument against his own theory about their taint and previous lack of self control.

Not a word spoken from the King. They had been separated to long, both hurt by word emotions and the distance.

oOo

Body swaying like that of a flag in the wind as the woman with short dark hair rode her lover. Alistair's fingers dug into her hip and thighs. She could keep him in such a state for hours, and she has in the past. There wasn't always a rush, and with a warriors stamina she enjoyed drawing our the sensation of her pleasure over him, even as she worked to please herself.

It took much of Alistairs strength not to chase for his release. As was the way between himself and Elissa, both hungry always desperate even when it was slow it was fast. Having a chase to satisfaction more than twice a day between them would pare to this, however the woman in his lap could never fulfill the demanding call in his blood.

Alistair's hands roamed over her small breast, up her neck he pulled the woman to met his kiss. A distracting image in his mind's eye, that of Elissa.

"You're distracted," the woman moaned, "desperate, tense, is it her?" Her words quiet interrupted by his kiss.

Pulling back she asked him with clear eyes, "should we stop?"

Kissing her was the only answer he could provide. His eyes roamed her face, what could he say after all, he was indeed burning for another. The thought of his seed spilling and dripping from between Elissas thighs painted so vividly in his mind.

"Just fuck me," he said in a voice so raw it was unfamiliar.

Smiling, the raven haired woman thrusted slowly burying his shaft fully. Alistair laid back and watched her. The sway of her body and gentle bouncing off her tits. Watching her kept him hard even as she worked to relieve him. His large hands roamed her body caressing pinching, nails scratch softly along her side.

"Yes, that's how I need you, just relax," she moaned.

His relief did not come with wild or rough movements, but slow deep thrusts. Sweat covered them. The raven hair woman, now part of his personal guard, dropped beside him, "It's very true what they say about Grey Wardens," she hum a smile on her lips, " that was so much longer than times before, is it her?"she wanted to know.

Alistair remained silent staring out the open balcony doors. Opened by her request she like the room to be cold. With weak legs the guards woman rose slowly off the bed and quietly dressed.

Eugene awaited her outside Alistair's bedroom door. He had been the one who often summoned her to their King. Handing her a hot cup, she drank the tea, one that would assure she would not swell with the king's child. A service he provided with their former guest when Alistair confessed his carelessness.

Guiding her down empty halls and secret paths, Eugene lead the woman to the barracks and returned to his King.

xXx

Alistair rolled onto his side when his lover left his bedchamber. A yearning felt in his bones, eyes shut tightly he tried to ignore it. Eyes watered in frustration, he curse himself, from his birth to the taint in his blood. Rising he dressed.

"Leaving so soon?" Eugene's ask as he entered the room.

"Is it done?" Alistair wanted to know.

"As always my King, down to the last drop," he referred to the tea.

 _Authors comment: There was a lot I was trying to figure out between the two characters, I was also inspired by a tumblr post i read that suggested the taint in the Grey Warden blood would effect them in more ways then just sensing dark spawn. I took a step backwards in this chapter to the beginning of the Wardens meeting to assist in breaking down what I tried very hard to explain. I wrote this chapter fully at least three times, each time trying to break down and explain a more animalistic and wilder side to the characters where something like a duel persons exists in these two Wardens. Elissa is trying and having more control over her untameable person that is the taint itself. its alive in both Grey Wardens, Alistair isn't suspecting his tainted blood is effecting him in ways that it might be and he's just chasing his desires. Especially, after feeling the sting of rejection from Elissa in chapter 6. I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, thank you for reading._


	8. Chapter 8

oOo

Eyes blurred, the noise in his head and the ache of restlessness in his bones were hushed,

"It seems every drink is stronger than the last good dwarf," Alistair smiled and sighed peacefully.

"Now tell me, how is it your kind is allowed more than a singular woman?"

"His Grace wishes to fill his bed and satisfy his appetite does he?" the dwarf laughed.

Alistair didn't answer bringing the flagon to his lips once more he waited for his answer.

"Concubines! A royal man might have one wife and her children will be the heir to his kingdom, but when the the king's heart falls for another he takes her into his fold. In most cases it is more appropriately done if his wife has not born him a child and is found to have trouble conceiving, instead of disgracing her by marrying another or leaving her he takes a concubine. Most King's have such a woman before ever talking the crown, until they find a wife worthy to carry the title. The concubine's children are always respected and allow to enjoy lavished riches from their father as well as any education that was accessible to their da." When he was done the dwarf brought his mug to his lips and drank deeply, and offered a cheer to the workers for they had completed accomplished their goals before the first snow fell.

Wheels turned in Alistair's mind concerning Elissa he thought to name her as his concubine. For the sake of his child, he needed a way to be sure the child Elissa carried could not be tossed aside as he had been. Thinking it over the idea he took another deep drink of his dwarven ale before commenting,

"I never thought dwarven King would part take in such a practice,"

"Their women would be of course of a proper cast they are consistent in that," spat the castless dwarf before rising and walking away.

oOo

Alistair woke the following morning in his own bed, not quite sure how or when he made his way back. A warm figure laid beside him and for a moment he was hopeful, looking over he saw a dark haired woman with short cropped hair instead of the long strawberry blonde he was hoping to see.

"Disappointed?" His lover asked when she heard his quiet huff, "you don't always have to sound so full of regret, it hurts my feelings," she told him as she climbed out of the bed, walking over to the water bassinet to wash before she dressed and left.

Rising, Alistair dressed pulling on leather trousers and a heavy robe. Barefoot he walked into the hall, looking up and down the wing of the hall he wondered what the day held for him. They had completed the repairs and the city was ready for winter, with food stored up to last, Alistair had his day freely to spent as he wished. The King couldn't remember the last time he had such time on his hands, save for when he was a young boy living in the quiet chantry. Alistair smiled to himself, and he yelled in the empty hall alarming a nearby guard. A man in kingsmen armor came running eyes wide and wild. Shrugging Alistair said with a big smile,

"Just checking."

The man quirked an eyebrow before returning to his post.

Alistair laughed to himself as he stared down the hall to the stairs that would lead to the opposite wing where Elissa was.

""We'll just see how their doing," he said to himself, his fingers brushed nervously against themselves. And dressed as he was he followed the long hall down the stairs across the connecting corridor and up the opposite steps. As he reached the door Eugene was leaving the room.

"Your Grace, I was just coming to see you. You look terrible,"

Alistair's eyes remained on the door,

"Would you join her for breakfast? Please, I will announce you, there is plenty.-"

"I need you to go to her. She will need your herb."

"oh, I-of course."

Alistair could hear the judgment in his voice and glared.

"I shall be going then," with a short bow Eugene went on his way.

Staring at the door, Alistair mumbled, "what are you expecting?"

xXx

By the open balcony doors, Elissa had a small feast out before her, among it all a plate of variant cheeses. The door opened slowly, Alistair walked over to the table, taking the seat across from her, he pulled the seat beside her opposite the small round table. Sitting quietly he spotted the plate of cheese he picked up a few cubes and quietly they ate.

When they were done both stared out the balcony doors. Unlike Alistair room and view, Elissa room was large and her balcony looked over the seas that lead away from Ferelden. The snow had begun falling that very morning, setting peaceful tone. After sometime Elissa shifted in her seat, Alistair watched the way she rubbed her belly a soft smile on his face.

"Can you feel it move yet?"

"Not yet," she answered quietly

"I remember when I was living with Arl Eamon, and his wife was finally with a child, she was so excited when she could finally feel the life within her. How excited they had both been." He sighed heavily at the memory.

"Your Grace has turned out a better man than most would have if they had grown up in similar circumstances."

"It's the only family I know," he answered.

"I am your family now, not just because I carry your child. I visited your uncle, he will be visiting in the spring. the Arl very much cares for you."

Alistair watched her, the way her hands cradled her belly, the flickering of her eyes and the way she avoided looking at him, though he could see she wanted to. He stayed and sat in silence for.a moment longer before excusing himself.

"Lady Cousland," he said as he rose to leave the room.

At the sound of the door shutting, Elissa let loose the tears she had been holding and she felt a weight in her heart. Alistair walked down the hall with the familiar feeling of rejection. That's not what was happening, he could argue it to himself, but it felt the same. So much pulling and pushing in his life he wanting to scream.

xXx

Walking across the upper level balconies that looked down over the courtyard Elissa spotted the woman with short cropped hair in the sparring Circle against Alistair, the Warden stopped to watch the spectacle.

"She's not bad," the Elissa commented to Eugene who had returned to her just moments ago.

"She would be an excellent Grey warden with a bit more practice.."

Shirtless and shoeless he made his way to the sparring circle. Armed with sword and shield, a smile on his face as his he held out his sword in the direction or the woman. The rogue took note of Elissa looking down at them,.

Raising his shield he allowed for the rogue to make her first move. The first hit came high, forcing Alistair to raise his shield higher, as her second blade swept in lower, but the Templar Warden was agile, having already backed away a step, he saw the second blade and met it with his own.

Elissa watched the careful hits of the rogue, making her way to the circle she offered instruction,

"He is your enemy, strike him without fear!" Elissa scolded.

Alistair looked over his shoulder to his Warden companion. She was seeing the fight from a different point of view and he knew she could better give instruction. Elissa had to ignore her own desire to step in and give instruction as she intended to keep her pregnancy a secret. The rogue looked to Alistair who nodded his agreement, and he tightened his grip on his shield.

Soft hits, made to force the King to block the wooden blades, and the rogue moved more swiftly. But Alistair was able to met her agility, with a heavy bash of his shield he -as he had always done- knocked her on to her back. The tempo in which they moved forced him to push more forcefully with his shield. .

"You are faster then he is, I can see it. Yet you hesitate, why?"

Blue eyes look to Alistair before meeting the Hazel ones of the Grey Warden.

"Perhaps I will fight without fear against a Grey Warden," she answered instead.

Smiling Elissa retorted, "when you find courage to defeat his Grace then you may ask again.I will not be so merciful."

"It seems you have a project to occupy you throughout the winter," Elissa said to Alistair when he was alway from the sparring circle.

"What, her?"

"I was thinking more the lot of them," she smiled. "You can make them better, your skills are beyond that of most Kings. None need to go through the virtual while we stand but an army."

"For the Grey Wardens?"

"For the King with skills that could met and rival a Wardens. They should all be exceptional. They should stand as we stood victorious over our enemies. In any case returned to your chambers, Eugene has prepared a hot bath and dress. Go my Lord become presentable, least the old men of influence remove you from my care." Looking over to the sparring circle,

"I can see why you like her."

Alistair did not reply, looking over at the sparring circle once before heading off to his room.

xXx

Slouching with his knees above the water and heat of the hot water flowing over his face, Alistair wondered what she meant about influencers removing him from her care. Surely Eugene knew, he would have to remember to ask him later.

Returning to dry and cover Alistair with fragrant oils, Eugene huffed,

"Your Grace, please allow me to fulfill my duty. Be still and behave like a proper King."

"I don't want to be pampered thank you very much."

"Yes yes I know, however you must become accustomed to the practice for when your guest return. They would expect you to fill a role they to wish to partake in."

To that Alistair Huffed, "I'm pretty sure they all liked me just fine."

"For a bastard King, what more could they expect? Now behave yourself else it will be low pickings for you, and what a great impression that would make."

"Maker's Breathe," Alistair sighed and rubbed his face with newly soft hands. He had made a good habit or rubbing the sponge like stone against his warrior hardened hands..

"How was breakfast?" Eugene inquired.

"Did she sent you to ask? Ever loyal to your mistress and here I thought we were bonded."

"Because I've sucked your cock?" Eugene asked.

A question to which Alistair rolled his eyes.

" _I_ am asking, and yes ever loyal to you both!p I have seen how uncomfortable you have been being pushed into the arms of those women. Women, who you have given into very easily I must comment."

"Must you?" Alistair glared once more.

"Are you going to answer, my Lord?"

"What would you have me say, in such a short time much has changed. Elissa has always seemed cruel. I've seen it her forced to make many difficult choices in the face of the indecision of others and now again with me. She allowed me to indulge in my selfish desire for her only to leave me in the arms of another."

oOo

The day was long, Alistair was left to consider the training of his troops during the winter season. Something to keep him occupied, his day was long enough with how little there was for him to do and yet it seemed to pass by to quickly all the same.

He had been standing in the throne room with a letter in his hand, it was from the Arlessa of the second house in the line of influential families. She had expressed an affection for him, a longing. Alistair stare at his father's seat with the letter in his hand prayed for the strength to continue to do what he knew in his heart was right.

The yearning in his blood had quieted in the weeks when Elissa was away. But he still felt the whisper of it's plea, and he knew if he gave in it would become an unbearable cry. A risk he was taking by having her in the palace.

"Why?" He growled at the empty seat, "why couldn't you just keep your hands to yourself?"

And not for the first time in his life did he curse his father and his own life.

"I cannot send my own child away."

"And if it is what you must do?" Elissa's voice stirred him.

"Would you forgive me?"

"Of course my love. I always knew you would make the right choice. Perhaps I have just been in your way." She smiled at him from her place across the room

"This isn't what I wanted you've only just returned," his voice full of despair.

"I will go to redcliffe, your Arl Eamon has offered me shelter."

"And does he know?"

"No. Should I tell him it's yours?"

After a long pause he answered, "No."

"When she returns,-"

"i will do what I must," Alistair interrupted.

Leaving Alistair in the throne room, their goodbyes said, Elissa was handed a thick bear cloak by Eugene who awaited her in the hall.

"Is the carriage ready?" She asked with a heavy heart moving quickly for the main Hall.

"Your being hastey,"

"Look after him for me."

"Of course."

"I will send word when the child is born," climbing into the carriage, Eugene watch as she disappeared behind the falling snow into the night.

Alone in the throne room Alistair was left to wonder if his child would forgive him and he realizes that all we're faulted making the best decision they knew. Taking what each wanted because maybe they never had many options only to be pushed into a corner of what they were told was right. In that moment he found a measure of forgiveness for his father, he didn't know the man but the pressure of his responsibility said much to Alistair.

 _ **Author note:** This is not the end. this was super difficult, re-reading older chapters I was seeing how hardened Elissa could be and possibly was even before the loss of her family. I also tried to bring some of Alistairs humor back as i really feel like I dont really have him in the for front of the story and maybe he doesnt feel like the character we know and adore. even though this is a cranky verson of him. as seen in DA2 If loghain lives alistair becomes a drunk so thats the bit of info im working of off to write this different side of him. bit i really wanted to bring back that part of him that gives into duty and does whatust be done...like that time he dumped my elf...and broke my heart forever... i dont ever play an elf anymore in anything..._


	9. Chapter 9

Updated Due to heavy editing.*

o0o

Alistair was as still as necessary as multiple servants worked to dress him. Pants raised Alistairs only job to tie them. A linen shirt pulled over his head followed by the thick leather armored shirt and finally a small shawl place over his shoulders. Alistair adjusted it slightly but allowed the servants to fulfill their duties to him.

"Your restless," Eugene commented as he tied the loop on to either ring of the shawl.

"Bad dreams," was all the King replied.

"Something to help you sleep Tonight?"

Alistair simply nodded. His dreams were unusual. As far as he was considered he shouldn't be having such dreams at all.

"It's too soon," Alistair said to himself and he tried to ignore the nightmares. Eugene glanced at him but did not not push the subject.

"Your Grace's wife the Queen is awaiting you in the dining hall with your daughters," Eugene informed when he was done with the loop.

xXx

Morning breakfast enjoyed with his girls, Alistair and his family walked in the palace gardens. Over the years it had been fully reconstructed. Such a generous King, Alistair had been that the people wanted to replay him. It was a small gesture the idea presented to his Majesty by a casteless dwarf he had worked with. Walking it's stone paths now Alistair could hardly remember what it looked like those many years ago.

"You're distracted,. You have been for many days.," Came a soft voice at his side.

Alistair kissed the soft hand of his wife and glanced away offering a soft smile.

"Should I be worried?"

"No," he smiled with eyes averted.

"I've invited the rogue to our bed, it's been sometime since we three-" she left the thought hanging.

Again Alistair nodded but did not answer, a noise in his mind. Something like a song. A summons. A call. The quiet song held his attention.

xXx

Monsters surrounded him, Alistair was covered in blood. A cry out behind him and he spotted a woman running her dress covered in blood, a sword in her hand and her belly swollen with a child. The boy looked much like him save his eyes. And the vision before him confused the Warden King.

The woman looked up - it was her, looking back at the child and she faded from the dream.

xXx

Waking from her dream, Elissa could hear the boy mumbling in his sleep a sob escaped him and tears feel from his eyes.

"Nathaniel, wake up love," gently she taped his face. Regretting having given him the herb to help him sleep. Now he was trapped

xXx

Alistair called to the small boy, who at first glance he mistook for his younger self,

"Come," he called when the image of a pregnant Elissa faded. "I can't make it all the way to you," he called, "come to me, I know you can make it. Don't be afraid. I know you. You are fearless."

As the boy who was not a younger him neared Alistair could see familiar Hazel eyes. And he realizes that this boy was his son. Taking another step forward Alistair was pushed back again.

"Stop moving," the boy complained fearfully.

Apologising Alistair waited, until the boy reached him. Looking into the boys eyes, Alistair saw Elissa and he remembered the way she looked at him, and how it made him feel.

"Where are we?" The boy asked holding tightly onto Alistair. "I want to go home," he sobbed.

"Not to worry, I will get you there. I know your Mama."

Monsters surrounded them but none looked their way, sitting in the midst of the nose and chaos they sat the boy was the first to fade from the nightmare, Alistair soon followed.

oOo

Alistair shot up from his bed, Eugene had been sitting by his bedside.

"Finally," the servant sighed, "I thought you would never wake up, perhaps tonight we'll try less."

Alistair answered ''No,' when he realized what Eugene had been saying.

"I must see her, she was there and… my son. I have a son," he smiled happily.

"Do you think you can handle seeing her? You hid it well, but I could see how difficult It was for you when she left.. Both times"

"Something is happening my feelings don't matter. The child, he was there amongst the darkspawn."

"He no doubt carries the taint in your blood,"

"Prepare a carriage."

Eugene stopped Alistairs haste, "After your bath and breakfast with your family."

"No, she won't understand. Allow me to dress, prepare yourself and a carriage."

"I'm going with you?"

"Just like old times," Alistair smiled.

oOo

"She'll never forgive me," Eugene sighed and he pressed his fingers into the eyes. Having matured much, his love and respect grown, he worried about such things.

"Diana is two, she'll hardly realized your gone," Alistair assured the man .

"Are you not concern over the Queens temper when she finds your letter?"

"It's not the first time i've gone away. She will be please I have you at my side instead of another."

"You barely allow that poor woman a chance to travel, always home with the children," Eugene sighed.

"Such things are her choice," his tone colder than intended.

"I can believe you don't trust Diana will notice me gone, such a harsh man you've become." He sighed and looked out the window.

oOo

"Alistair," Eamon spoke his name meeting his guests in the main Hall. A smile widened on his face. The man seemed fragile to Alistair in his old age, yet still stood tall and strong.

"what brings you to Redcliffe?"

"Nightmares. Dreams of a calling."

Eamon nodded knowingly, "So that's what has her attention. How do you know it's real?"

"There was - I saw someone I've never met. A boy and I saw… her."

Eamon knew nothing of what they shared, save that they had been intimate. The state she was in when she returned told him that much. But sherefused to speak of it. Taking her, a woman so much younger than himself as his wife to bare him children. The birth of her first child left him confident that she would produce a healthy heir. She was of a strong breed, and he needed an heir to leave all that he worked for.

"She is not here n any case, she wondered if the child you share would suffer a short life span and the terror of his blood."

Alistairs jaw tense at the acknowledgement that the child was his. They had agreed not to tell the Arl.

"Can I see him, I need to know if what I dreamt was real. Please Arl Eamon."

"There is no need for titles between us my boy. But child is not here Alistair. She has taken him with her, she's very particular about him. He is.a good lad, much like his father." The Arl smiled.

Alistair attempted to keep his feelings hidden. He did not know what was shared with the Arl concerning his unusual relationship with Elissa.

"Why you let such a woman go," the Arl smiled.

"She loved you though she tried to hide it. I have a request of you, if you would do an old man a kindness. Take my son back to Denerim with you. I am getting old and I would have him in trusted hands She is fiercely protective of her boys."

"Where did she go?" Alistair wondered.

"First to Orlasis but where she is now I could not say. There was a letter that arrived while she was away it carries a Warden seal, perhaps you should take a look."


	10. Chapter 10, End

oOo

For Months Elissa had been chasing after a hope to free her of the taint that had corrupted her very being. She wanted to be free for a long time, to free Alistair and now to free their child. Elissa's youngest child had not been born with the taint as her eldest son, Nathaniel had shown signs that perhaps he might be cursed with the blood of his parents. Elissa traveled to the South away from the shores of Ferelden.

It would be two years before Elissa returned. She sough Alistair among the Wardens in the western approach. But when she arrived he was already gone.

Following him back to the city of Denerim. New guards stood at the gate, but at the drop of her name she had been escorted inside.

Elissa waited restlessly, in the main Hall with her eldest son now the age of twelve holding and the babe born to her during her travels. The youngest of two sons born to the now deceased Arl Eamon. She was greeted first by her second child, who ran through the hall to meet her, Alistair and Eugene followed closely behind.

"You're so grown," she whispered to her boy and she looked over at the two men appoarching.

"Why is my son here?"

"Your husband asked that I take him into my care, he was well advanced in age. I think he knew somehow. The Arl of Redcliffe' has passed into the hands of the Maker. I am sorry," Alistair announced.

Elissa looked to the small child in the arms of her eldest son, Alistairs son. Both sadness and confusion covered her face, "Oh," was her only reply.

Alistair felt his heart begin to at the sight of her. Elissa was more beautiful then he remembered. His eyes shifted and rested on the eldest boy, Nathaniel looked identical to him except for having his mother's eyes.

"It was real," he said to out loud.

"I've come to Denerim to give you something," Elissa dug into her pocket for a small vial she keep close to her, "it will be painful."

"You found it?" Alistair asked looking back to Elissa.

"I wanted to get to you immediately. It will take some days for you to recover."

"How do we know it works?"

"I've already tested it of course."

"Of course," taking the small vial from her hands, "will you remain until I recover?"

Elissa smiled and shrugged. hlHer gaze shifted to their son. She wanted to keep Nathaniel from sight of anyone within these walls. He was the only son of Alistair and his bastard.

"Stay," he commanded and he looked at the boy before walking away.

Alistair walked to his room. Sighing heavily, he smiled at having seen her again, but not just her but the child she had given him. Alistair sat on his bed he brought the vial to his lips amd laid down. A burning sensation ran through every inch of his body. He could feel the quieting of the constant wildness within him. Even through the pain Alistair felt relaxation and a calm sweep over him the continual restlessness was gone. Sleep took him.

xXx

The sound of laughter was heard in the wing opposite where Elissa was guided, she knew it to be Alistair's children.

"The children will of course get their own chamber," Eugene offered.

"No," Elissa was quick to reply, "with me, I miss my boy."

"There is no danger here," the servant comforted.

"He cannot be recognized, I must keep him safe."she whispered carefully.

Nodding he lead them back to her old bedchamber.

"A bath for the lady? Dinner will be served soon. And as always I am at my Ladys' service."

"I have missed you," Elissa smiled cupping his face, Eugene placed a kiss on her hand retorted,

"It's good to have you back."

xXx

It was late, Her sons tucked in and fast asleep. however, Elissa could find no rest. She walked over to what she remembered being Alistairs room, a voice halted her steps.

"That's my room now," Eugene said.

"Busy man you are," she commented.

"Effective, as I was trained to be," he smiled, "He is now at the end of the hall, there's a much better view from there. queen hated looking at that dreadful tower when she came to him," Mentioning Alistairs' Queen, Eugene watch for a reaction.

"I just want to see how he's fairing."

It was the reaction he was looking for, a question answered. "Have you procured everything you sought to regain?"

Eyes flashed, "I was mistaken to try and do so, but in such a venture I have gained so much more. Things that I value above rebuilding my family name. I've had my vengeance."

"And did you love the Arl?"

"Overtime, yes. Had I not I would not have born him children save one for I owe him a life. I am not who I was, and I can see neither are you."

"No, not anymore. The King is alone should you wish to check on him no one will enter."

Her eyes stare at the door and she was filled with hesitation.

"Just go," he encouraged.

xXx

The door creaked softly as Elissa carefully pushed it open. The room was dark save a singular candle over the fireplace. This room larger than his old one. Slowly Elissa walked over, she sat on the bed beside her king. Taking his hand she watched him sleep, remembering how taxing the cleansing had been.

"He's much like you," she whispered, "Not only in appearances, he is equally bold and just as sweet. Not yet a smart ass but I can tell he's getting there, he's a smart boy with little tolerance for stupidity. We've treated him well, he does not doubt he is loved. I made sure of it. Because of him iI missed you everyday. It's been difficult to move on from you."

Elissa stared at Alistaiar for a long while. Careasing his face. It never took Elissa long to realize she loved Alistair, she would do amything for him. But he desserved beftter then her, whenshe realized it she left.

Resting her check against his chest, Elissa listened to the beating of his heart. She only meant to steal a moment but sleep took her and she would not waked until sunlight rested on her face. Night after night for the next three days she remainded at his side.

Elissa woke to long fingers brushing through her hair until she was roused. Raising off his chest she looked down at him,

"Your awake,"

"Yes," he replied a hand caressing her face, he smiled, "hm... you're blushing. I've seen you naked, if you recall," Alistair smirked, his eyes roaming over her.

"Maker," she sighed as a hand rose to cover her embarrassed face, but Alistair pulled her into a kiss, soft lips pressed firmly against hers.

"No taint and I still desire you as badly as ever," he said looking into her eyes.

"Then have me."

Pulling the woman into his lap, he kissed her with great passion. His hands glided along her back, caressing her face grabbing her ass, he knew she loved that. Pulling at her gown he lowered it from her shoulders exposing her breast, trailing kisses down her neck.

A hiss escaped Elissa as he licked, nipped and sucked, igniting passion all over. Elissas' hips began to sway against him forcing a moan from them both.

Pulling aside the sheets she found there was nothing more to fumble with, a raised her brow causing Alistair to smirk and he pulled her back in his lap. Breathlessly Elissa reached her small hands between them working his stiffening member.

Her warmth covered him, and Alistairs lip pulled back as he hissed and his jjaw fell slack with the rythmic movement of her hips. his mouth covered her neck, breasts moans muffled against her tender flesh.

Elissa felt her bum hit the bed Alistair on his knees before her hands caressing her thighs and hips before pulling her into a position in which he had more control.

"You never do let me show you," the woman pouted.

"Show me what?" he asked pulling her to rest on his thighs as he thrusted into her.

"That I _do_ want you."

"Can't I show you the same?" he breathed a hand around her waist.

Alistair pulled at her flesh, his gasping mouth covering hers. Elissas arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders, and she moved to met his every thrust until they were spent.

"Marry me," Alistair said into her ear with a heavy breath, "I love you. Marry me., be mine. Forever," his words quietly spoken to her ear and he lavished her with open mouth kisses.

"You are already married lover," a bit of sadness in her tone.

Pulling away Alistair felt conflict and sadness at the death of the wife he love and joy at the woman he loved still before him and available for his taking.

"She past during the mage and Templar war two years ago. Sickness claimed her. Had she been alive, you would not be in my bed - well maybe she might not mind if you were. She was that kind of woman."

"Well your Grace were I to become you wife, know that I am not that kind of woman, but a very jealous one."

Smiling Alistair confessed, "how many times have I been jealous for you."

xXx

"I feel equally anxious as when I met my child with Morrigan,"

"Then you have experience dealing with this kind of thing."

"I don't really feel very confident. I am sort of regreting having known.you. But just a little. Ouch I said a little. Two awkward meetings and both your fault, you would feel the same."

The boy watched as Alistair approached, a thin brow raised and Alistair felt he was looking into a mirror except for those eyes the color of his mothers.

"I remember you, you were in my dream. You saved me,"

"I -yeah. Yes. I'm Alistair."

oOo

Elissa wore a white dress, despite the fact of having born children. it was a gift, Orlisian, over the top fashion. The sleeves fell like draped like loose curtains from her shoulders. A corset fit tight giving the appearence of a waist to small the length of its skirt wide and full dragged on for many feet behind and the gown glittered silver. Her reddish blond hair worn loose as she knew Alistair like it best that way, and he was pleased to find it so when he removed the vale, that drapped her from head to belly.

"Maker," Alistair breathed at the sight of her. "Hm, your blushing."

End.

 ** _thank you for reading!_**


End file.
